Our Love
by Sir01
Summary: I am starting a few ideas soon, and this is my second one... W&S in their married life with kids.
1. Intro - Perennials

Our Love.

Like any other night, for what has been already five long (yet not by far nearly enough of what they envision, hope and crave for) years together, they lay together in a mess of white sheets tangled up, matching the way in which they have grown so accustomed to sleep like. The pale color of the sheets contrast with the slightly olive skin of one of them, and the now slightly tan complexion on the other one. The fact that they are now so close to one another makes it even more noticeable how the rich dark brown and the soft dark blonde mixes so uniquely with the almost pearl-like tone of the bed's dressing, but then again, that also happens every other night. And that's their thing, every time they feel the proximity, the closeness –whether it is from the sound of a husky, low, sexy or a cheery, high-pitched, ecstatic voice; the strong smell of musk, sweat, cologne and the virile aromas that are theirs naturally; the sense of the other just breathing in and out; and of course, the feeling of strong arms that hold them so tenderly and full of love, pulling towards oneself, desperate to dissipate any kind of distance between one another– has always the same result. _The grin._

It's not just any grin, you know, it's a special grin. A smile. A smile that is so unusually seen, so hardly witnessed and so rarely experienced. It's a smile so complicated to achieve that it takes months, years even to master. And dedication, passion, need, _love. _Pure and utter love. Devotion, , for sure. But mostly love: natural, organic, passionate and endless love. That's why it's so rare. You rarely see two people who feel this way for one another, and actually have the chance to address these feelings. Two people like them: William Horton, a 24-year old young man who found the love of his life at the tender age of 19; and Jackson Kiriakis, a 27-year old young man who devoted his life to his one and only when he was only 22. Two people like so many others, the difference being that they found true love on their best friend. Some call them lucky, some call them "meant-to-be", some just call them regular people who found love, and some just don't call them at all. Out of hatred, perhaps if they were to move to a more narrow-minded place in the world; out of ignorance, maybe a couple of people; out of indifference, _how cares?_; out of envy, without a doubt. Even if you love these boys to death, you couldn't help feeling sometimes jealous of them, of their love, of them finding their other half, their meant-to-be, their happily ever after at the beginnings of their lives. _Luck. Fate. Divine intervention. _All used to so casually put an explanation for whatever good comes to oneself. In their case, they gave up a long time ago. Was it luck that they found each other? Sometimes it felt like it, sometimes it felt like they were making their own luck. Was it fate? How can someone have so much goodness in their fate, and some be just born to die. Doesn't make sense right. Divine intervention? Maybe God saw these two lonely boys and decided to let them fill the world even a little bit with they're massive love, but then again, it always comes to:_ Does it matter why? We're here. We love each other. Why do we need an explanation? I just want to be close to you and love you like no one else in this world could._

I guess you could go on and on about how much these two love each other. You could write papers, essays, books, whole collections and encyclopedias, but you would still be missing the essence of their love: _the need_. The need, not to be near each other (which granted, they felt so powerfully all the time), to always let the other know just how much he is loved, how much he is treasured, cherished, how much nothing would make sense if it weren't for the other. That's the need. The need to hold each other close and whisper in their ears while making sweet, tender and breath-taking love: _You are the best thing that could have ever happened to me._

As they continue to wander in the corridors of their dreams, while still holding on to one another, they both have _the grin_ and continue to feel _the need. _This has always happened during their nights together (save for the occasional and cursed business trip). They just cannot and will not get enough of the other. They've done everything that a loving couple does to deepen their commitment, to solidify their vows, to secure their promise of '_til death do us part._ And yet they still feel like they have so much more they want the other to have and they just wish there was some way to let the other feel and have more, even though both realize that they no longer hold anything that isn't the other's as well: _mind, body, soul, life, everything._

Unfortunately perennials are not meant to be found while sleeping, explaining just how when you lay down, you'll certainly find a way to rise again. This time, we get to see the blonde locks, now illuminated by the sunlight penetrating the blinds, move rather subtly while he starts to run his hands softly along the stretched arm around his chest. The arm of his best friend, his partner, his lover, _his husband. _While he does so, he so adorably giggles when he feels his bedded partner sigh at the touch. _Four years and we still feel like this when we touch._ Is all he can say under his breath. He turns around slowly because he's dying to see the illuminated face of his other half. _So beautiful_. He says when he realizes just how incredibly perfect his husband looks when the sunlight hits him delicately along his face and half-naked body. His features, as perfect as they can get, have only gotten more breathtaking with age. His hair, as vital and fresh as it always has. Always inviting him to get his hands in it and just let loose of his desire for him. And, of course, _the grin_. The smile both of them know its meaning. _I hope you're having sweet dreams. That's all you deserve. And I know for a fact, that right now, my love, you're dreaming of me. Hope I'm begin good to you. _Obviously, staring can only give you so much, so naturally, when it just wasn't enough, the blonde-haired man just wanted to feel the soft skin on his lover's face and feel each feature under his fingertips. And so he did. He ran his fingers from his partner's hairline to his precious nose, to his full ruddy lips to his perfectly shaped chin and down his soft neck. _God I love this man._

Sonny: I love you too Will.

And Sonny opened his beautiful brown eyes. Eyes that are beyond beauty for Will. They're sacred to him. They're one of the things he lives for. Because those eyes hold Will's everything inside. Will's heart and soul. They set his whole body on fire when glancing at him. They burn so brightly when they're making passionate love and they are so soothing and calm when they're going through emotional stuff.

Will: Good that you're awake. Although I would have preferred to continue looking at you for a little while. You're just so, perfect to look at. The perfect sight.

Sonny: Nice to hear that. Even though I will lovingly have to disagree. I can think of a lot of better sights.

Will: Like?

Sonny: Your smile, your eyes, your face, your lips, your eyes, your hands, your eyes…

Will: So, my eyes?

Sonny: Your eyes. They are like the waters of your soul. I have learned so much from them. And when I think like I know every shade by heart, you show me a new color.

Will: And it will always be like this. Because guess what. Every day I fell a little bit harder for you.

Sonny: That's nice to hear. Since you're spending forever with me.

Will: Forever's not nearly enough.


	2. Christian

Sonny: So longer than forever, huh?

Will: Definitely. You're never gonna get away from me Kiriakis. I promise you that.

Sonny: Why in God's name would I want to get away from you? Getting away from you means to what away from myself. It would mean leaving behind so much. Never.

Will: Thanks for saying that. Even though I kinda already knew it. Five years of marriage with me and you still have the same sparkle in your eyes as the first time we kissed.

Sonny: A sparkle in my eyes? Wow, you've never told me that before, although if we're speaking of sparkles I should let you know that you also have a tell.

Will: Really? A tell? Of what exactly? How come you've never told me this before?

Sonny: Well, my beautiful hubby, that is something I'm taking with me to my grave.

Will: Hey no fair! I told you about my tell!

Sonny: Oh please, do you really expect me to believe that that is the only tell I have for you?

Will: OK, yeah, you're right. I could write an entire encyclopedia on just how many tells, twinkles or little things you do that mean so much to me. So, after our morning dose of lovey-dovey, shall we go get the kids ready?

Sonny: Of course, but hey, we are not nearly done with our dose of lovey-dovey by dawn. We still have to get ourselves ready for work, and something tells me that I already know what's going to happen…

Will: Just another morning at our home, right?

William and Jackson slowly get out of bed, not before giving each other a sweet "good-morning" kiss, and dress their naked bodies with the first items they can grab. This usually meant Will getting into Sonny's boxers and in, also Sonny's, grey sweatshirt; and Sonny putting on Will's underwear and whatever T-shirt Will always had laid out for himself, just in case, but after spending countless nights together, he laid it out more for Sonny than himself. And it's just that the thought of wearing the other's clothes always meant having the other's scent with them, and sharing what most people consider to be private in a way that they feel the each other's heat still warming the apparel.

Sonny: So, divide and conquer or just one trip?

Will: Well, we woke up a little late, so maybe it would be best to split, just so we can spend more time around the table at breakfast. Game?

Sonny: Game. So, who takes who?

Will: OK… I'll take Spencer and the twins. You take Chris so he can help you with little Sebastian. Sounds good?

Sonny: Sounds perfect. I'll meet you at the table.

After giving each other another loving kiss they parted ways. Will went towards the right side of their house, where their oldest daughter's and the twins' rooms are. Will loves all his children, every single one with immense love, but since the beginning he knew that Sonny and Christian, their oldest son, formed a special connection. He would be lying if he said that it never crossed his mind that Christian didn't love him as much as he loved Sonny… it's just that special relationships are always formed, and sometimes they can't allow you to see the truth. Love is equal for all. Now Will knows that Chris loves him just as much as he does his other daddy, but Sonny will always be the one who brought the first miracle into their lives. A poor, dirty and beautiful 10-year-old boy, _Christian Robert Horton-Kiriakis._

* * *

_Sonny: I'm sorry you're stuck in school dude. I really are, but hey, what if I drive by and pick you up? Sounds good? … Of course, it's no trouble at all, and even if it were, I would gladly do it if it means getting to see you even more, besides it's nice to do nice things for the people you love, especially my cute sexy ass boyfriend … No, I will not regret saying it, oh… yeah I've been there, boner in classroom, sucks, well… tough, you'll have to wait until I get you home and … yeah, sorry, I'll stop. But seriously, take care. I love you Will. I'll be over there at 10, OK? I know you do and I love you too, bye._

Sonny finishes closing Common Grounds and starts walking home, making his usual turns and walking by the usual places. However when he gets to the narrowest part of Horton Town Square he notices that there are sounds coming from the dumpster. Like if there were someone tearing up bags and looking through its content. He knows that it's none of his business, but for some reason he has the need to go look and see what's going on. When he looks inside the dumpster, he feels his heart tear a little. The sight is so unbearably heartbreaking. Inside the dumpster was this dirty, skinny, little boy, he was looking through the trash, obviously looking for anything to calm his hunger. But what caught Sonny's heart so heavily was the fact that he reminded him so much of the man of his dreams, the man he chose to be his husband. He reminded him of Will. This little boy had (now very dirty and messy) soft blonde hair, fair skin with a subtle blush (barely noticeable due to the dirt in his face) and features that were very sharp, obviously due to the lack of food. He was wearing ragged and tore up clothing. Everything Sonny saw made his heart constrict a little bit more by the second. However Sonny didn't feel like breaking completely apart until the little boy noticed Sonny's presence and lifted his head towards him, making eye contact. The stare of the little boy was once so familiar, yet so foreign to him. The little boy had, though the filthy apparel and the dirty face, deep blue eyes. Icy blue. A blue that hit Sonny to his very core. A blue that concealed so much hurt, so much sadness, but also resignation, fear, and unworthiness. It made Sonny feel so vulnerable watching the now stunned-caught-staring-at-Sonny boy, he couldn't stop picturing Will like that, looking for food on the trash, being totally alone and left to his own luck. He just couldn't let it be that way.

Sonny: Hey little dude. What are you doing here alone in the trash?

The little boy did nothing, he just kept staring at Sonny. After a while he started to turn around, as if he were wanting to leave.

Sonny: Hey! No, don't go, please. Look, I've got a sandwich here in my bag. I'm not really hungry. Would you like it?

The little boy quickly turned around and shyly starting moving towards Sonny's stretched hand that was holding a chicken salad sandwich out for him to grab.

Sonny: It's OK. You can have it. Here.

When the little boy was finally able to get a hold of the sandwich, he almost animalistically started feasting on it. It made Sonny completely heartbroken to see that. He couldn't understand what a boy as precious and gorgeous as him could be left like this.

Sonny: So, what is your name little dude?

The boy, that was almost done with the sandwich, looked up at Sonny and didn't say anything. Sonny didn't know if he even had a name.

Sonny: Guess I'll just have to stick to Little Dude for now. My name is Sonny by the way.

Little boy: Like the sky?

Sonny: Yeah. Like the sky.

Sonny's heart had melted at the low, innocent and sweet voice coming from the little boy. He realized he couldn't possibly left the boy here to continue in the trash.

Sonny: So listen… I'm actually walking home right now, and it's getting kind of dark. Would you mind walking with me? Maybe I could get you something to drink, and another sandwich. If you'd like of course.

The boy looked mesmerized at Sonny. Like he couldn't, or wouldn't, believe a word he said. So he said nothing. Sonny started to think of a new strategy to persuade the child to let him help him, but then he realized that the boy was slowly making his way out of the dumpster and next to Sonny. Sonny then realized that the boy was not wearing any shoes, he was barefoot and his feet were scratched and bruised. It continued to break Sonny's heart.

Sonny: Uhmm… listen, do you want to play a game with me?

The little boy shyly nodded his head.

Sonny: OK. Look, it's called: Airplanes. I will be the airplane and you can be the pilot. Just get on my shoulders and you can pilot me. It will be like flying, sound good?

The little boy gave Sonny a tiny grin and held onto Sonny stretched arms and made his way up to Sonny's shoulders. Sonny made airplane sounds as he began to make his way to his and Will's apartment. He did this with tiny teardrops falling from his eyes. How could anyone do this to a child?

* * *

When Will got home, a little wanting of Sonny's body, he was beyond shocked to discover Sonny at their bed, staring at a sleeping child, in their bed.

Will: Sonny? What's happening?

Sonny lifted his head from looking down to the little boy. When Sonny got home with the boy on his shoulders, he fed him, bathe him and gave him some of the clothing he had bought originally for one of his nephews (he'd have to go out and buy some more), after that he told the little boy that he could sleep in his bed and him and Will would sleep on the floor.

_Little boy: Who's Will?_

_Sonny: Will's my husband._

_Little boy: What is husband?_

_Sonny: Husband means the love of my life. Will's the love of my life. Will's my husband._

_Little boy: Is he a kid too?_

_Sonny actually laughed at that. Will sometimes acted like a child, but he was not definitely a kid. He knew him too well to even think seriously about that._

_Sonny: No, he's not a kid. He's almost my age._

_Little boy: Is he going to be mad at me?_

_Sonny hadn't considered what would Will say when he'd realize that Sonny had brought home an astray boy, but with further meditation he remembered that Will had the biggest heart he'd ever known. He is the kindest person with a heart of gold. Besides, Sonny knows that Will loves him and… well, being together for a year now, and married for a few months, they had actually discussed having kids. Surrogacy. Adoption. And Will had always stood the same ground: "I want nothing more out of life than to raise a child with you Sonny. Together we will have the most amazing family, full of love, full of understanding, full of joy. I want that with you, and only you Sonny". Sonny may have gotten way ahead of himself, he just met a kid in the dumpster and got him home for food and rest. This couldn't possibly end up in him being his and Will's. Could it?_

_Sonny: No, Will's not gonna be mad at you. Will is the most amazing person in the world. I promise you that you will fall in love with him. Just like I did._

After Sonny explained everything to Will, he was kind of nervous and anxious about how he may react. However it didn't come as a shock when Will kissed Sonny tenderly on the lips and pulled him into his strong hands and hugged him tightly.

Will: You have the purest heart I've ever known Sonny. You are so perfect. I love you.

Sonny was so glad that Will wasn't against the idea of having brought the little boy home. He could almost swear he felt his already-owned by Will heart grow fonder in love with Will, it still was possible.

Will: So, what's the plan?

Sonny: I don't know. I just couldn't leave him there.

Will: I know man. I know. I couldn't have left him there as well.

Sonny: He reminds me of you, you know. That's why I got so heartbroken when I saw him. I just couldn't stop picturing you like that. I just kills me every time I remember.

Will: I'm so sorry Sonny. I can almost imagine what it must feel like. Seeing a little Sonny, poor and alone on the streets.

Sonny: I, for the life of me, can't see how can someone leave such a beautiful boy… just there. I mean, no, I have no idea of what the mother or the father were going through, but look at him. He's so perfect and vulnerable and… and… and he just looks like you. Like a little you, alone.

Sonny started to cry and Will held him tight. Saying loving and soothing words to his ear. Starting to break down as well.

Will: You did the right thing, Sonny. I love you so much. And everything's gonna be alright. I promise we'll figure it out.

* * *

A few weeks from then, after taking deep care of the little boy. Finding out that he didn't have a family. He never knew his parents, or anyone for that matter. He didn't know how old he was. He guessed that 10. He didn't know if he had a birthday. And yes, he didn't know his name.

Sonny contacted Child Protective Services because he knew it was the right thing to do, make everything legit. After a few hearings and evals, they discovered that in fact, the little boy had no family, no record, no nothing; naturally Will and Sonny were awarded temporary guardianship. After a while, Sonny and Will had grown so fond of the little boy. Taking care of him, nursing his wounds, keeping him clean, showing him step by step how it felt to be around other people. And with time, the little boy started to show the affection back, mostly at Sonny, but also at Will. Will knew that this little boy couldn't remain nameless like this, he needed a name. So they moved for permanent guardianship. After only one court date, this little boy came out with two of the greatest guys on the planet as his parents. They named him by a name that Sonny bestowed upon him: Christian (for the fact that Sonny knew that it was something greater than life that lead him to finding the little boy) Robert (to show Will that Christian would always have a piece of Will within him) Horton Kiriakis (alphabetical). Finally, the little boy _or more appropriately, _Christian had two of the most loving parents in the world. And now Will and Sonny had someone to call their own. A boy to raise. To love. To leave behind when they left this world. They were now a true family. And Christian, although at first, had some trouble adjusting to his new life, quickly found himself ecstatic about having finally what he always wanted, what he always dreamed of, a loving family.

**Thanks to Wallypog for the legal input. :)**


	3. Dawn

Sonny: Wake up dude. You need to start getting ready for school.

Sonny said to his son's ear. His asleep 15-year-old son. The second pillar on which his heart rested. The first being his husband and the others all of his lovely kids. It still took Sonny a few seconds to acknowledge just how lucky his life had gotten: A steady and more than rewarding job, a beautiful and spacious house, a loving and perfect husband, and five rays of light that shine in Sonny's heart. He always pondered on how incredibly great his life turned out when staring at any of his asleep family members. Given, it mostly happened when he stared at Will or at Christian. Mainly because one made Sonny think of the other; with each passing day, Christian became more and more reminiscent of Sonny's husband. Even though Sonny hadn't met Will until the latter was 18, he had seen multiple pictures of a young blonde boy with a big smile on his face and piercing bright blue eyes, and no one argued on just how much it was possible to confuse that little boy with Christian.

Christian: Daddy? Five more minutes…

Sonny always had a weak spot for Christian's sleepy voice. It wasn't like Will's; Will's was low, and raspy, and incredibly sexy, whether as Christian's was innocent, childish and begging for five more minutes of sleep. However, if Sonny let Christian go on with his sleep, he knew that five minutes would turn into ten, and then, twenty, and so on.

Sonny: Sorry dude, but it's getting late and you need to get ready, besides we're having family breakfast… unless you don't want to have breakf…

Christian: I'm up! I'm up! See!

Sonny: *laughing* Alright I can see that. Now that you're up, just shower, change and meet us at the table. K?

Christian: OK, dad. Is dad Will with the guys downstairs already?

Sonny: No, I don't think so. You're dad must be struggling to wake up the twins right about now. So if you don't want to miss a moment you ought to be showering right about now little dude.

Christian: Yes daddy. I'll be fast. And good morning daddy.

Sonny: Good morning to you too Christian. I love you.

Christian: I love you too dad.

Sonny left his older son's room and walked towards Sebastian's room, the latest member of the Horton-Kiriakis' household. When Sonny entered the nursery and walked up to Seb's crib, Sonny did what he always does when facing Sebastian sleeping –or any of his children when they were babies– he just lifted him in his arms and put him close to his chest, trying to make him feel the warmth coming from him. Make him feel secure, safe, protected and loved. He then started remembering holding all of his children close to himself one by one. _Holding Spencer after she was just born through a surrogate. Having Seraina in his arms while Will held her twin, Cassidy in his. _Sonny then started thinking on how much he would have given in order to be there for Christian, in order to have held him in his arms when he was a baby. To show Christian how much love his father feels for him since the very beginning of his life. And as usual, when Sonny started thinking about any of his children, that kid appeared in front of him.

Christian: Is Seb alright?

Sonny: Yeah, of course. Why do you ask?

Christian: Because you're looking at him and you have tears in your eyes.

Sonny: Oh, sorry about that. It's just that… nothing, really. It's one of those father moments.

Christian: Can I ask what about?

Sonny: I-I… I would have given everything in the world to have been there for you like I'm right now for your baby brother, you know.

Christian: I know dad. I know. I know you and daddy Will would have given everything… If it makes you feel any better it would of too… given everything just to have been there for you and daddy Will, but that doesn't mean that I…

Sonny: I know Chris. I know. So, what do you need right now? *wiping the tears from his face*

Christian: Uhmm… I was just looking for my shoes, I left them here yesterday when I was with Sebastian. I'm gonna shower. Are you still gonna be here when I finish?

Sonny: No, I think I'll take Sebastian down with us. Let the whole family be together.

Christian: Sounds great. I'll be quick. Love you dad.

Sonny: Love you too little dude.

* * *

Sonny: Good morning family!

Spence, Sera & Cass: Daddy!

Spencer, Seraina and Cassidy run towards their daddy Sonny. The three of them are 4 years old. Spencer was born first, through a surrogate and is Sonny's biological child (not that that means anything to anyone) however it does help Will understand just how much she looks like her daddy Sonny. Both of them have silky brown hair that Will just lavishes and Spencer's eyes are just as beautifully chocolate-colored. It made Will giggle every time he saw Sonny and Spencer together, they look so much alike. Then Will understood how Sonny felt when he first met Christian. Anyway, the twins: Seraina and Cassidy were somewhat a surprise for Will and Sonny. Originally, Will got a surrogate because he wanted to add a piece of himself to his family, just like Sonny did. And Sonny could not love that idea even more. The thing is that when the wait was over and the big day came, Will and Sonny could not have been more surprised when not only was baby boy Cassidy born, but also baby girl Seraina. So, they got two new family members. And yes, they couldn't have loved it anymore. And why? Because no one could explain how with another blonde haired and blue-eyed surrogate, could Cassidy be born with brown hair and blue eyes and Seraina, with blonde hair and brown eyes. Will and Sonny knew that it was a sign from above that verified their love by giving them a mixture of both of their features.

Sonny: Hey little dudes! Come here *he lifts Spencer and she places herself in Sonny's shoulders –like Christian did when he was little- and Sonny lifts Sera and Cass, in one arm each*

Will: Looks like they like you.

Sonny: They ought to. I'm kinda of a big person in their lives.

Will: You sure are. But not only to them, by the way.

Sonny: Oh, I know. Trust me. What are you waiting for? The come here was also for you.

Will makes his way to Sonny and after kissing each of their children, he plants a lingering kiss in Sonny's lips. The kids were giggling, like they always do when their dads show just how much love they felt for the other.

Christian: Guys! PG, please! Besides, breakfast's not gonna eat itself.

The boys started to plea for Sonny to let them come back down so they could go up to their big brother. Aside from how much love the kids felt for their parents, everyone knew that they loved each other so much. Especially they loved their big brother, Christian. Because he was the coolest big brother ever, obviously.

* * *

After a very pleasant breakfast, filled with laughter, meditation, knowledge and advice, it was time for the kids to go to school.

Sonny: OK guys! Time for school! Will, I have to go by the mansion to pick something up, would you mind dropping Christian at school, I'll take Spence and the twins, they're kinder is on the way.

Will: Of course, I'll take Sebastian too. Meet you here in 20?

Sonny: Count on it. *he kisses Will* Come on guys! Let's go to school!

Each party gets into a respective car. Sonny takes the family SUV, and Will takes the Mercedes that EJ gave the boys as their wedding present. Once everybody was inside their respective car,

Will: So what do you think Chris, we get the cool car and the geek squad get the big ass SUV. Why?

Christian: Because we're cool!

Will: And they?!

Will and Christian: Are bull!

Will senses that Sonny heard their "bro-bantering" and he turns to his son.

Will: Hey! Watch your language, young man!

Sonny also hears this and just nods his head as he begins to giggle. He drives away first.

Will: OK… your dad left. Sorry for throwing you under the bus.

Christian: Looks like dad's got you wrapped around his finger…

Will: Hey! I will have you know that… yes, Sonny's always got me good, and I like it that way so sshhh.

Christian: Whipped.

Will: What did you say young man?

Christian: Nothing daddy.

After talking about everything a father and a son talk about, Will reached Christian's high school.

Will: We're here. Have a nice day son. I love you so much.

Christian: Thanks for everything dad. You have a nice day too, and yes, I love you too.

Both gave the other a hug and a kiss. Every time they're this close you can actually get dizzy on just how much they look alike. It's like watching a scene from Back to Future, with young Will and… fifteen years older Will.

Will drives away while he keeps an eye on Sebastian, who is snoozing away on the front seat of the car. His seat whenever someone takes him out for a drive. At that point Will starts to remember, just a few months ago, when they had Sebastian for the first time. Seb was their fifth child, and unspokenly, the last Will and Sonny planned on having. He was born through a surrogate and was Sonny's biologically. To Will this meant less that squat. However, little baby Sebastian broke a pattern that had persisted through 4 previous children, given that two of them had blonde hair, two had brown; two had brown eyes; and two, blue. For his part, Sebastian Aiden Horton-Kiriakis had a very bright, almost hazelnut-colored hair, and a few natural blonde highlights, and he had the deepest, bright and almost leafy-colored green eyes. He certainly was special. He was their little baby boy.

Will then began to wonder if Sonny had gotten home already. There was enough time, if done right away, to get a slow and long, sexy shower with his husband. And there was enough time after that to have a very, very, but still sexy quickie before work. Will crossed his fingers that Sonny were home already.

* * *

After getting home and finding that Sonny still wasn't there (so much for the quickie), Will put Sebastian to sleep in his crib again. And just when he was still mesmerized at the sight of his baby boy, he felt a pair of strong hands at his hips and an oh-so-familiar scent coming from the shoulder on which his husband was now resting his chin.

Sonny: He is so beautiful, isn't he?

Will: He sure is.

Will said that while gazing at his youngest son, and then he turned around and faced Sonny as much as he could.

Will: He sure is.

They began to kiss tenderly, and as they made their way out of the Seb's room, the kiss only intensified and deepened. As they walked through the corridor of their place, towards the bathroom, they began to strip the other of all his clothes. Will started by almost ripping Sonny's (or Will's, really) T-shirt out of him, while Sonny threw Will's (or better, Sonny's) sweatshirt out his husband's body. They then removed their pants and their underwear, as they now entered the shower.

They continued to kiss passionately, while Sonny moved his hand blindly trying to find the shower knob, he turned the water on and continue to kiss his husband while getting soaked up by the warm shower. After several minutes of kissing, Will stepped back and began to contemplate his husband's body. _So beautiful, and all mine._

Sonny: All yours indeed.

Will then started to make a trail of kisses through Sonny's left ear to his right one and down from there all the way through his jaw line and down his neck, leaving little red spots from the light nipping that Will was forcing upon Sonny's taught skin. Will continued his descent until he started to suck on Sonny's Adam's apple. From there Will started to kiss his way down Sonny's chest. All this while Sonny was way too busy letting himself be consumed by the fire of his husband's love. A moaning and purring mess. Just as Will started nipping at his husband's right nipple, which had now turned hard, Sonny pulled his husband up to his face to continue kissing while he whispered words filled with love. Will recognized that because it was always the same when they made love, Sonny always spoke in whispers to Will words that only intensified the act itself. Turning plain regular marital sex into a sacred act of love.

From there Sonny repeated each of his husband's foreplaying actions and had the same effect it had on himself, a moaning and head-tilted-backwards Will. _I love you so much Sonny. You are the only one that can make me feel this way._

Sonny: I know Will. You're the only one for me. And I'm the only one for you. I love you too.

Sonny got on his knees and he began to kiss each abdominal muscle in his husband's tight stomach. He then licked his way down to his husband's lower abdomen and began to plant little pecks all the way there. When he reached Will's belly button he began to lick his way down the happy trailed that began there –not before teasing Will by sticking his tongue in and out of his navel. When Sonny reached Will's short dark blonde strands of hair he got way to excited at contemplating his husband's throbbing erection. Will was perfect in every way, and it so included _those areas._ He began by planting a sweet and tender kiss at the tip. The taste that Sonny felt in his lips what by now very familiar, but never less delicious to him. It was salty, deep, virile, sexy and Will. One of his favorite flavors ever. Unable to control himself any longer, Sonny took Will all the way to the back of his throat in one go.

Will: Oh my god. Sonny! Please don't stop!

Sonny only got more excited at Will's moaning and pleading. He began to increase his mouth's pace, taking his husbands shaft in and out of his watering mouth. The taste by now was deeper and even more delicious. Sonny then lifted his hand and began to fondle lightly Will's balls. One by one while he continue to suck on Will's member. He then withdrew his mouth and kissed his way down to Will's balls, taking each into his hot mouth one by one again, sucking very gently. After that, he returned to the shaft. Will was a complete mess. A loss for words. Only moans and half words that didn't make sense.

Will: Oh god, god, gaw… Sonny, you feel so… oh god. You are so amazing. You are. Gawd…

Sonny then raised his hand to Will's mouth, silently asking for him to lick his palm. When Will finally complied, Sonny took hold of Will's cock from the base and started to stroke his husband's hard dick while he continued to mercilessly suck him dry. And to top it all off started to massage and knead Will's ass with his free hand. So many feelings, each one greater than the last. Will was so caught up in his husband's web. He was his completely. Will was a marionette in Sonny's sexy strings, and Will could not be any happier.

Will: Sonny, please! I'm so close… please, can I…?

Sonny didn't answer but Will already knew the answer, because Sonny kept going with his ministrations, and even going faster and harder. Will was a breath away from a huge release that could potentially leave him blacked out.

Will: Sonny! God! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna… god! I'm cumm…

The sweet release the Will found was one that he had gotten used to while being with Sonny. Sonny was a rock star in the sack, or in the shower, or anywhere. Will knew that it was more than just because he was great at it, but because the love they shared made it that much special. Anyway, Will had found a huge release in Sonny's awaiting mouth, the orgasm Will experienced was still going strong and Sonny did nothing more than to feast in his husband's salty sweet seed begin poured down his throat. When Will had settled and Sonny had drank his husband's juices all the way, he got up and placed lingering kisses in Will's forehead, his closed lids and in his hot and blushed cheeks. He looked deep into Will's eyes, once he opened them, and giggled at how hot looked Will, completely drained from his orgasm and his release. Blushing, sweating and gasping for air. _Completely breath-taking._

Sonny: Good?

Will: As always. God, I'm spent. But it's my turn.

Sonny: Don't worry, I'm fine.

Will: What, but…

Sonny: Oh don't think for a second that I'm begin chivalrous. You're paying me back, but not right now, but tonight. Let's just shower and get dressed. I'd hate to be late for… well, if I am to be late, why better than for giving my husband one of my legendary blowjobs, right?

Will: I love you so much. And yes, you're right.

Sonny winked at Will and kissed him sweetly on the lips. They started to wash each other from head to toe and got out of the shower. Dried off, got dressed and drove together on the SUV to each of their jobs.

Will: So, I'll be home by 5, OK?

Sonny: OK. And don't forget, today is movie night.

Will: Wouldn't forget it. Besides, it's my hubby's turn to pick the movie, and I bet I can get him to pick the movie I want.

Sonny: Sorry bud, but you already owe me something. Remember?

Will: Oh, yeah. Well… I can still owe you for two, you know?

Sonny: Nah… I'd rather cash in that first.

Sonny winked again at his husband before kissing him and saying goodbye.

Will: I love you.

Sonny: I love you too. Have a nice day. See you home.

Will: See you.

Sonny drove to his coffeehouse and began his administrative role. As the owner he decided to drop the behind the counter stuff and just do office stuff. It was good because when he got bored he would just go to the front of the house and help around, but it was no longer his job. He did it to keep his spirit up. And it worked. Just as much as thinking about his kids, and his husband.

It's a pretty good life.


	4. Vespertine

Working, for Will, was actually a good way to kill time before what he would wake up every morning for happened: an evening with his beloved family: his beautiful and loving children and the air he breathes, his Sonny.

It didn't take long for Will to realize that his life spun around his family. The night in which he proposed to Sonny, he had felt a sense of fulfillment much greater than that he had been feeling when they were just friend, greater than that he had felt when they opened up about their attraction to one another, bigger than their first kiss, their first date, the first time they said "I love you" and their first time making love. Will felt absolutely complete, like nothing was missing from his life. Sonny was by his side, and would always be, as his loving husband. Images of their marriage always came to Will's mind whenever he started thinking about Sonny. It was one of the most treasure memories he kept in his head and in his heart.

_Father Eric: May your hearts be bound and joined forever with the other's. May you find happiness in each other during the darkest hours and the moments of absolute bliss. May you spend each day wrapped in the warmth of your love as loving husbands until the end of time. And finally, may you find the power to fall in love again every single day, for all days of our lives. I now bless you with the presence of God and the power invested in me by the city of Salem. I now pronounce you husbands for life. You may now kiss the groom._

Will then remembered his and Sonny's wedding reception, their first dance as a married couple and the toast their parents did. Will acknowledged that he got emotional because of his parent's toast, but it didn't compare to how teary he got when it was time for Adrienne and Justin's toast. The thing was that in the beginning of their relationship Adrienne wasn't Will's number one fan. In fact, for a while there, Will and Sonny went through a rough patch as a result. Nonetheless, after that year's Kiriakis Christmas gathering (to which Will was invited to, not by Sonny, but by Adrienne), things started to look up. Adrienne even toast to them when it was time for dinner.

Nevertheless, Will still felt that Adrienne thought that Sonny could do better, and what hurt the most was that even Will began to doubt himself. Will had multiple insecurities coming from a tough childhood that did a real number in his self-esteem and confidence. That, adding to the fact that Will went through a rough adolescence with his mother and the fact that he was gay, made Will actually think that Sonny was settling for him, that Sonny was out of his league, however, Sonny took it upon himself to, one by one, replace those insecurities with confidence in their love, using all the love and patience in his heart. Will could now smile and say out loud that Sonny was triumphant. Will still felt shivers down his spine whenever he remembered one of those moments of assurance.

_Sonny: Thanks Kaia. I will try to make it._

_Kaia: Thank you Sonny. I really hope you'll be there. I gotta fly, though, I'd love to chat some more but I ought to meet my dad. See you soon?_

_Sonny: Sure. Bye._

_Will had stood at the door of Common Grounds and saw this tall, lean and dark-haired man handing Sonny a piece of paper while giving him a sexy smile and a deep stare with his hazel eyes. Will didn't know what to think, especially because guys (and girls) hit on Sonny on regular basis, but every time Will would instantly see Sonny's eyes go aloof and hear him say Sorry, taken. However, this time Sonny had smiled back at the guy, who had now walked out of the coffeehouse after asking, politely, Will to move aside so he could leave. Will couldn't even look at him in the eyes and he simply scooted over, feeling confused, a little heartbroken and desperate to hide himself from Sonny. Unfortunately, Sonny spotted his fair-haired boyfriend and instantly walked towards him and embraced him tightly._

_Sonny: Hi man. I've missed you so much! I thought you had classes and we were going to meet at my place… wait, you know what, nevermind, the thing is you're here and I'm…_

_Sonny realized that Will was a little teary-eyed._

_Sonny: Will, honey, are you OK? Why are you looking so sad? What happened?_

_Will: No-Nothing happened. It's just that… I… I need to go._

_Sonny: Wait! Please, Will, tell me. Dude, I can see that you're hurting, so… please tell me, I'm here to help you. I don't want to see you sad, I can't handle it._

_Will: I-… Sonny, can I… can I ask you something?_

_Sonny: Of course, Will, you know you can ask me anything._

_Will: Do you… do you look at other guys?_

_Sonny: What? Do I look at other guys? Like… look at them?_

_Will: Yes._

_Sonny looked a little baffled at the question, however, his face suddenly changed to one of meditation, Will didn't know what to think about that. Was Sonny not sure?_

_Sonny: You know… as your boyfriend I could take what you asked me as an offense, something like you not trusting me, but I will not do that. Know why?_

_Will just shook his head._

_Sonny: Because you need to know. You need to know that, no, I do not look at other guys. Know why?_

_Will, again, just shook his head._

_Sonny: Because there's not a single person in this world, aside from you, that can give me what I want in life; not only what I want, what I crave for, what I need. Know what's that?_

_Will: No…_

_Sonny: You._

_Will: Me?_

_Sonny: Yes, you. That's what I need. I need you. I need you like I need to breathe, like I need to eat, like I need to sleep. I need your love, Will. Yours, just yours. I. Need. You._

_Will felt his heart skip a beat. Sonny had always had an easiness with words, and Will loved being worshipped by Sonny's words, he wishes he could do that to Sonny, but it's not so easy for him. Look at him, a moment ago his insecurities were tearing his heart apart, and Sonny just came by and with words filled with his true love, he swept them all away. And now Will needed to let Sonny know that without his love, Will would be nothing. He wouldn't know how to breathe, how to sleep, how to keep going._

_Will: You know, I also need you. You. Sonny. I need everything that is you. You are my life-support. You have my heart resting in your hands, and I could not wish it any other better way._

_Sonny: Good to know, I vow to keep your heart protected, warm, and loved by me. I promise you that Will. Always. And FYI, you have had held my heart for a long time now._

_Will: Really? How long?_

_Sonny: Since the day we met silly. Since the day I knew you were meant to be with me._

_Will could only babble, completely captivated by Sonny's words, and Will melted into Sonny's lips. He just loves this man with every fiber of his being. Sonny is Will's world. Sonny is…_

Christian: Dad?

Will jumped a little bit in his seat after Christian softly banged in the car's shut window. Christian noticed that his dad was daydreaming in his car, there to pick him up after baseball practice.

Christian: Dad, daydreaming in front of my school again I see.

Will: Hey, I wasn't daydreaming!

Christian: Come on dad, you had _the face._

Will: What face?

Christian: The face you or dad get whenever you're thinking about each other. Everybody in the family knows that face. Believe, both of you guys have shown it plenty of times.

Will: And we will continue to show it, so get used to it, young man. Now, how was school son?

Christian: It was great, we started with Bio…

And so Christian and his dad started talking about their days, pretty much like they would always do. Listen intently to the other and share advices or laughs whenever they felt like it. They had developed this father-son relationship everybody referred to as "Blonde Love", Will and Chris laughed at that, somehow they failed to see the resemblance they had. This would be referred to as "Bl(o/i)nd Sight". The thing is that whenever Christian needed to talk, he would usually seek out his dad Will. Even though Will thought that no one gave better advises than Sonny, Christian still felt like seeking advice in Will. This is referred to as "The blonde seeks intelligent advice in another blonde" or "Two blondes think better than one alone (although not by much)".

* * *

After Will and Christian got home, Sonny arrived just a few minutes after, with Spence and the twins and a copy of the movie he chose for Movie Night: "101 Dalmatians". Will couldn't help but promise himself he was going to reward his husband for his touching gesture. You see, it was Sonny's turn to pick the movie, and he could have chosen his favorite Disney movie, "The Beauty and the Beast" but he instead picked Will's. Will was so touched, but not surprised, this is how his husband is. Loving, romantic, perfect. And Will's. Will's completely.

Once the kids plopped on their belly on the TV room's carpet, while Sonny sat on the end of the couch and Will laid down on it, putting his head in Sonny's lap, he quietly whispered to Sonny.

Will: I love you so much hubby. And you are so getting rewarded.

Sonny: I love you too. And I was already getting lucky tonight, so I don't know how you're going to make it better for me?

Will: Oh trust me. You're getting laid good. And I mean goooooood.

Sonny: Can't wait.

Once the film ended, everybody was good to dinner. And so they did. They dined, talked, laughed and shared. The kids went up to their room to relax, or do homework while Sonny was tidying up and Will was with Sebastian. Will remember that he need to tell Sonny something really important that he had decided this afternoon.

Will: Son, I need to tell you something.

Sonny: Tell me sweets.

Will: My mom is not gonna be able to look after Seb anymore.

Sonny: What?

Will: She called me today. The thing is that the whole we leave for work after she gets here… no more. She has just been promoted in Countess and she can no longer do that. She's so sorry…

Sonny: Oh god… now what?

Will: That's the other part of the plan. I quit my job today.

Sonny: You what?

Will: Son, you know very well that my job was just a way to spend my time before being with all you guys. So now that my son needs me, I'll stay here and do exactly that. Besides you make far more money than I do, and I still have the expense account that EJ…

Sonny: You still have that?

Will: Yeah, I just never used it because I promised you that I would always do my part to support our family and I did, with my money. Like I told you a long time ago, none of those things mean anything to me, I would never trade it for just a minute with you. However, now that my family needs it, I'll do exactly that.

Sonny: Sweets, won't that mean that you need to deal with EJ more?

Will: I wouldn't worry, if there's anything that EJ values deeply is the commitment a man has for his family. I know that at least his got that much morality.

Sonny: Hon… I appreciate it so much and it means the world to me, but if EJ so much as tells you to get him a glass of water you let me know and I will work everything out for us. K?

Will: K. Now, the kids' are in their rooms… would you like to start with our vespertine Sonny gets laid good performance?

Sonny: Hum… As tempting as it sounds, Cass asked me to help him with his however, what do you say if I help him while you finished tidying up? By the time we finish it'll be their bedtime and you know that Christian knows that his parents… get personal, so he won't interrupt us.

Will: Sometimes I feel like he shouldn't know it… but then again having young and sexy gay parents, it's an easy assumption.

Sonny: Sure is. Let's start?

Will: Sure, luck with Cass.

Sonny: Luck with the dishes.

* * *

After Sonny finished teaching Cass how to spell the days of the week, and tucked all of the little ones with Will, he was desperate to get to their bedroom and get laid good with Will. He knew how good it got with Will, he was a god in bed. Every single thing that Will does makes Sonny drool and get as hard and hot and bothered as it gets. He couldn't wait to get his reward for their morning shower and the whole movie thing. _I have a feeling none of us is going to be able to sit down for a while._

Sonny: Will, the kids are sleep and Christian's got his headphones on. So…

Will: Someone wants his reward?

Sonny: Oh god yes…

Sonny stared into Will's eyes with what he could only guess were filled with lust by now. He was already getting hard and uncomfortable in his pants, he need to lose his clothing, but he needed Will to lose his even more.

Will: Well then… come and get it.

Sonny basically jumped out towards Will, he grabbed him and ripped his T-shirt open, he couldn't care less, Will wasn't shocked, he had gotten used to losing clothes due to his husband's uncontrollable need to feel him, skin to skin. After removing his own shirt, Sonny grabbed Will by the hips and started to devour Will's lips and mouth. Sonny was so horny by now that he was starting to feel pain. Will responded to Sonny's eager mouth with a _rapidness_ you only get after 5 years of amazing and earth-shattering sex with a sex god as Sonny. Will felt Sonny's mouth on fire, and that fire was spreading to Will's, and he could not love it any more. The intensity was so hard that Will started to tremble in front of Sonny, thankfully, Sonny realized that Will's knees were weakening and he pushed Will against the inside of their bedroom's door, shutting it close. Sonny lifted Will's arms and held them above his head while ravaging Will's mouth, leaving Will to moan loudly into Sonny's hot mouth.

Sonny needed to feel Will's taut skin on his lips so he stopped the assault on Will's mouth and started to assault Will's ear, his jawline, his neck and his Adam's apple. Will was so turned on he felt his jeans would rip any moment now.

Will: Sonny please, my jeans are so tight I think they're gonna rip.

Sonny: Well in that case let's just leave them on more a while more. Get you all worked up, since I'm getting laid good.

Will: Oh you bas…

But Sonny quickly shut Will up with his palm while he continued to ravage Will's chest with his mouth, paying special attention to his nipples. Will was in heaven with Sonny teasing his nipples, one with his hand and the other with his free hand. Will needed contact so he got his hands to lose themselves in Sonny's gorgeous brown hair.

Will: Sonny please, my jeans! I'm begging you.

Sonny: If that's what you call begging, I don't know how you're going to make it through tonight.

That comment made Will go extra hard. Will was now as hard as he was only a handful of times with Sonny: their first time, a few times when they were trying new and interesting stuff, the first time Sonny bottomed, when they got engaged, when they got married, a few times when they were trying new and interesting stuff while married, the first time they got to be alone after Christian came into their lives, and well… not so much a handful of times.

Sonny: If you really want me to release that precious thing you keep so selfishly in your pants, you're going to have to beg sweets. Beg like you know how to.

Will: Please Sonny. Take off my pants. I'm begging you, I will beg. Sonny, I will do anything you want me to, let you do anything you want to me, I will make you feel like only I can, but please just release me. Release me and I'll do anything.

Sonny: Good boy.

Sonny undid Will's jean's button and unzipped his pants. Will's boxers almost popped out of his now open pants instantly, even Sonny recognized that in fact Will was at full attention. Will was breathless at the feeling of Sonny releasing him of his entrapment.

Will: Thank you so much. Now, I'm yours my love. Completely.

Sonny: I know my love. I'm yours too… and that's exactly what I want first. I want you to take me. However you want me.

Will: I said whatever you want and you give me whatever I want…

Sonny: Because that's what I really want.

Will: I know. I will make you feel so gooood Sonny. I promise.

Sonny: I know Will. You always make me feel like I'm in heaven.

Will: Now, let's start, shall we? Take off your pants.

Sonny complied with Will's petition. He took his pants off and his own erection stood up proudly for his husband to take. However, Will just stared at his husband's amazing body.

Will: You are so incredibly hot, you know that?

Sonny: Not nearly as hot as you.

Will: Funny. But, you're humor won't serve you now. Only your begging.

Sonny: Oh god…

Will: Something like that.

Will then started to tease his husband in all the ways and all the places that left him moaning and begging for more. Behind his ears, his special place in his neck, his Adam's apple, his pecs, his biceps, his nipples and the place where his heart rests.

Sonny: I know I told you to do to me whatever you wanted, but Will… I'm begging you, please! I need you to touch me there.

Will: Where my love?

Sonny: Will please!

Will: Tell me where do you need me to touch you, and what else would you like done and I'll do it, but I'm not doing anything besides teasing you until you tell me exactly what you want done.

Sonny: I want you to take my cock in your hot mouth and suck on it! Please! I need you to suck me like only you know how to!

Will: Your wishes, my commands.

Will took his husband's throbbing and reddened erection in his mouth and began sucking on it, Will had gotten so perfect in Sonny's eyes when it came down to blowjobs, five years of doing it should do the trick the thought to himself. Will continued to mercilessly suck on Sonny's beautifully engorged dick; he could actually feel Sonny's heartbeat in his mouth. But Will's only human so he couldn't take not being inside of Sonny, or having Sonny inside of him, so he stopped his blowjob and took a condom from the back pocket of his pants, which were laying on the floor. He showed the package to Sonny as he was trying to recuperate from the feeling of Will's mouth on his cock.

Will: See this?

Sonny: Ye-Yes.

Will: I'm gonna put it on me, OK?

Sonny just nodded while trying to catch his breath.

Will: Meanwhile I want you to lay flat on our bed, lift your knees up and put your feet flat on the mattress, OK?

Sonny nodded again and began to obey. Meanwhile Will ripped the condom package open and placed it on his throbbing erection.

Will: Now Sonny, my beautiful husband, I'm going to fuck you until you can't feel your ass. I'm going to go hard and fast, I want you to remember this every time you bend over or stretch to reach something tomorrow. I want you to remember the feeling of my dick up your ass. OK?

Sonny was starting to blush, but he nodded.

Will: Would you like me to open you up first, or are you good to go?

Sonny could use the opening up, but he needed Will so badly he said he was good to go, but he still needed lube, so Will just reached for the bottle on the drawer and lubed himself up nicely, also coating the exterior of Sonny's entrance, making Sonny moan and lightly grind into Will's finger.

Will: No. No finger Sonny. Just relax. Relax my love. While you still can.

Will then took the air out of Sonny's lungs when he went all the way inside with one simple thrust. The feeling both of them were experiencing was very familiar, but never less intense, passionate and pure pleasure. Sonny loved the feel of his husband inside of him, the feel of his huge member deep inside his ass, going in and out, always finding the spot inside Sonny that drives him to complete ecstasy. He usually tops Will, but he so loves when Will gets the need to be inside of Sonny, and more than happily complies, because when topping got into Will, it got him good. Really good.

Will was on full throttle and Sonny felt how fast and hard he was going, hitting his prostate in every thrust. Sonny was so caught up in the pleasure that he barely was able to keep his eyes open, he need to shut down some sense in order to prevent himself from releasing right then. But it hurt to cut himself from the sight of Will's face while he was fucking him, it was a face of pure pleasure, a little different from the face that Will has when Sonny's inside of him. This face is a smug face, a face of a man who is taking his man to the very edge, he is in control and he loves it.

Will: Sonny, if you don't look at me I swear to God I will stop.

This actually scared Sonny. He couldn't handle it if Will stopped and yanked him out of his Nirvana. So he rapidly opened his eyes as wide as he could, somehow narrowed by the pleasure.

Sonny: OK, I'm looking at you. Please don't stop! This feels so amazing!

Will: Yeah? You like to have me deep inside of you?

Sonny: Oh god yes! You are so… god! Will… go harder please!

Will: You want me harder? How could I say no?

Will somehow began to thrust even harder and faster, Sonny could hear Will's balls hitting his butt in every thrust. And Will was excruciatingly deep, his prostate was over-stimulated, as every other part of Sonny. He was just so lost by the feel of Will inside of him, he couldn't make his hand go and stroke his dick, helping him release what he already knew was going to be a shattering orgasm.

Will: You need me to help you there my love? You want me to stroke you so you can cum all over yourself?

Sonny: P-Please…

Will: Nah… not good enough. I want you to beg.

Sonny: Will… please! I need you, please!

Will could see that Sonny was about to short-circuit, so he immediately tried to relieve his husband.

Will: Since you ask so nicely.

It took three strokes of Will's slick hand from the lube to throw Sonny hard off the edge.

Sonny: Oh God! Oh God! OH GOD…

Sonny came, and he came hard. He came so hard that he releasing himself all over Will's chest. His cum was dripping from there down to Will's abs and Will found his husband's hard release so erotic that he, that limit he was at for a while now, found his own hard and earth-shattering release inside Sonny.

Will: SONNY. SONNY. I. LOVE. YOU.

And Will came hard inside his condom, and inside of Sonny. With every wave of pleasure leaving his body, and with every convulsion from his powerful orgasm, Sonny got so pleased by the sight. Like he always thought, his husband was mesmerizingly beautiful when he was like this, when he was riding an orgasm only he can produce him. And Sonny was just like Will, vocal and expressive when reaching his peak, so he was also blushed, red, hot and sweaty. Just like Will was now.

Will rapidly removed the condom from his deflating erection, tied it, tossed it in the trashcan and plopped himself on Sonny, not giving a damn about the fact that Sonny's cum was still all over his chest and abdomen. Sonny didn't care at all too… or at least didn't realize it due to his now diminished brain capacity.

They slowly tried to gain their breathing back, and to regulate their blood flow. After a while of doing so, Will lifted his head from Sonny's chest and looked into his eyes.

Will: That was… that was… wow.

Sonny: It sure was. You good?

Will: Good… nah. With you I've never been just good dork.

Sonny: Oh I know. For me too you know.

Will: I do… so, god, I still can't breathe.

Sonny: Well hurry, because I think it's my turn. You still owe me.

Will: OK… just a minute, and I'll be ready.

Sonny looked shocked at Will and just started giggling.

Sonny: I was kidding! How could you think that after that I could possibly have the strength to go again!

Will: Oh come on! Don't think for a second that I'll buy that. Remember the day of 7 times? Or the night of 3 orgasms, each?

Sonny laughed at his husband's libido induced comments. The truth is that if Sonny wanted to he could easily go again, his husband was just that much hot. However if he were to do that, Will would be too spent that they wouldn't be able to talk while cuddling before falling asleep, a ritual of their own every night. Besides, Sonny was really spent, he would need a glass of apple juice before.

Sonny: I do, but if we are to…

Will: We won't be able to talk about anything before sleeping?

Sonny: Yeah… I hope you don-

Will: Mind? Never. I love that about us, among many many many many other things. So, let me just get us something to clean us up, and then we'll cuddle. Game?

Sonny: Game. Love you.

Will leaned in and kissed Sonny on the lips.

Will: Love you too hubby. Love you too.


	5. Ceremonials

**Thanks to everyone who follows this story, even more thanks to those who leave comments. I also want to ask your opinion: I'm a little more committed to this story, so I'd have to leave my other story: "Coffe and Commitment" unattended for a while, but I was thinking on connecting both of my stories. The thing is that through this story I will be exploring every aspect and moment in Will's relationship, so opinion, opinion and reviews please! PD: This chapter is a little on the emotion side, but don't worry, next one will be all about fun and games and family. :) Also. I would like to know if my smutty scenes were good, or should I not do those and keep it PG. Thanks :)**

If everybody in the world had this, there wouldn't be war, there wouldn't be hurt, there wouldn't be evil and happiness and peace would rule the world. If everybody had what Sonny has right now. Sonny has never stopped himself from valuing the little things –things that so many people take for granted -Sonny has never done that, that's not him, and in moments like these, he remembers why it is so great to be him. Laying down, spooning in a comfortable bed with the love of his life, his Will; Having the aftermath of the sweet and passionately exhausting act of the previous night. Sonny's backside still feeling the presence of his husband's shaft; the intoxicatingly virile scent in the air: a mixture of sweat from the activity, the smell of their release which lingers in the air (and a little on themselves and the sheets) and their own natural scents - in other words, pure and utter Will and Sonny sex; the low snoring that comes from Will, a sound that Will refuses: he just doesn't understand that those sounds coupled with Will's heartbeat are pure music to Sonny's ears. His absolute favorite melody. And finally, the heat of Will's body that embraces him all over, as if Will's hands were all over his body. This is bliss, this is what life should be like for everyone, this is how it feels to feel alive. _This is heaven_.

Will: Son, if you're gonna do morning meditations on how lucky you are to have me, I would appreciate being woken up so I can have the chance to get through your thick skull that I'm the lucky one here.

Sonny: Somebody's up.

Sonny started to smile, and you guessed it, he had _the grin. _A playful, adorable and dazzling version of _the grin_.

Will: Well, I needed sleep after I got my beautiful husband laid gooood last night, however, it's very difficult to stay asleep when that same beautiful husband is wrapped around you like ivy. Not that I'm complaining or anything.

Sonny: Well, it's good that you remember that events of last night, because that was Act I, and as I'm sure you remember, you promised a two-part show. So, come on big guy, we got time for a wonderful finale.

Will started laughing at his husband's male wooing.

Will: Oh Sonny, sometimes you say the sweetest thing.

They started the pre-show with a light make-out session, like the ones they would have on the couch at Sami's apartment while babysitting together and putting to sleep Will's brother and sisters.

* * *

_Will: OK, so Allie's finally asleep, did you tuck in the twins?_

_Sonny: Sure did. Wasn't easy though, at the end of each story they would just beg for another one. So difficult to say no, they've got the same puppy eyes you have!_

_Will: Well, we are related after all… and hey, when have I ever… oh, you're right. Sorry._

_Sonny: Don't apologize. I kinda love them, even when they persuade me to do something I don't really want to._

_Will: Guess Imma keep doin' 'em._

_Sonny: Guess you will. So, what now? Movie, TV, game, what do you say?_

_Will: I think a movie would be alright, my mom got this copy of The Godfather in Blu-ray and I made some popcorn for the kids a while ago, so, what do you say: movie, popcorn and your big strong boyfriend to cuddle with?_

_Sonny: Nothing sounds better in the whole world._

_Will laid on the couch completely and stretched his arms so that Sonny could feel the space made by Will's arms. Will then secured his arms around Sonny's chest and belly and place his right foot crossed above Sonny's feet. Then, Will placed the popcorn in Sonny's hands and pressed play on the remote to start the movie. Finally, he kissed Sonny on the ear and whispered: I love wrapping myself around you like this._

_Sonny: I love to have you wrapped around me like this. _

_After those two whispers, they couldn't help but start a long make-out session while laying in the couch. They weren't looking for anything else than each other's sweet and moist lips, and sure they were turned on, but somehow they weren't willing to go there yet – especially being in Will's mom's house with his three little siblings inside – they knew that when the time comes, it would be amazing, and perfect, but not yet. Right now it was all about kissing each other breathless. Licking, nipping and biting at each other's lips, tongue and mouth. For hours until a knock on the door interrupted their high school-like make-out session._

_Will: Shit, that's my mom._

_Sonny: Oh don't worry. It's not like we won't be babysitting again, right?_

* * *

Will: I… know that I've… said this… to you a million times… but… you are the most… amazing kisser ever…

Will tried to explain between intensified kisses with Sonny's open mouth.

Sonny: I'm glad… you like it… you… bring out the best in me.

Will: Oh shut up and _French_ me!

Sonny started to laugh and continue probing Will's mouth with his tongue, until he heard his cellphone vibrate due to an incoming message.

Sonny: Will.. honey… please… I've got a message.

Will: So? Would… you rather… answer it than… do this?

Sonny: Of course not! But… I was supposed to receive a message from my… Will! Let me talk! I am supposed to receive a message from the… Will! Look if you let me answer it, I will let you kiss me for however you want, K? I promise, I'll even skip work if you agree. Deal?

Will: Fine, you and your stupid suppliers.

Sonny: Have I ever told you how cute you look when you pout?

Will pouted again and leaned away from his husband to let him get his phone and check that goddamn cockblock of a message.

Will: You're supplier ready to take you away from me?

Sonny: Like anybody could do that, besides, it's not my supplier's, it's my mom's. She says to call her as soon as I can, it's extremely important. Huh… I wonder what happened.

Will: Do you need to call her right away? We could…

Sonny: Dude you know how much I would like to let you have me all to yourself, but when my mom says "extremely important" it usually means "if you don't call, you will be very sorry".

Sonny calls his mom while Will gets comfortable resting his head in Sonny's bare chest, playing with the hairs that are there and listening to Sonny's heartbeat while Sonny's on the phone. Will remembers what Sonny had told Will a couple years ago, the day of his great-grandma Caroline's funeral.

* * *

_After a very touching funeral service, in which nobody could do anything other than look down while crying and trying to pay their respects to Marlena, Sami and Will, Sonny opened the door of their home, letting in a sadden Christian and, what he knows, is a completely heartbroken Will. To be honest, Sonny is very much crushed himself, he loved Caroline too. She was the sweetest lady ever. She had a heart of gold that Sonny always thought Will inherited. She had been so supportive of Will, about him being gay, "the Scandal", his relationship with Sonny and the adoption of Christian. As she always said: "As long as is true love, you've already beaten half of this town's couples". Besides, Will loved her, and now that she was gone, Will was hurting badly, which made Sonny hurt even more._

_Christian, too, was very sadden by the overall mood the whole town was in; Caroline was one of the iconic women in Salem, whatever problem you had, you went to her and she would give you the best possible advice (Sonny himself went to her multiple times for guidance about how to deal with his Brady boy). Chris had actually gotten very close to his great-grandmother, who did nothing but spoil her great-grandson rotten in the (nearly) year she was still alive with him, so when daddy Sonny seated him, lowered himself to eye-level and told him that his granny Caroline was now watching over all of them, the only thing he was able to do was sob in his daddy Sonny's elbow, while he too was crying._

_Sonny: I already put Chris to bed._

_Sonny told a now sitting on the floor Will, who hadn't moved ever since they made it to the apartment, he knew that Will needed time to cope with his loss, everybody's loss._

_Sonny: Will, I'm gonna make some coffee._

_Will nodded while he was still gazing down to his pulled up knees, trying to hold back the rest of his tears. He had cried enough, he knew that his grandma wouldn't have wanted people to remember her with tears in their eyes, she would''ve wanted everyone remember her for what she was, a reason to smile. So, Will wipped his tears, hastily got up on his feet and walked towards one half of his true source of happiness, his family – his loving husband. _

_Will put his hands on Sonny's shoulders – who was his back to Will- and turned him around to face him. Sonny was surprised by this, he thought it would take a bit more time for Will to deal with everything; Will's eyes had gone red due to the crying, and his stare was very sad, however Sonny could feel his husband inside those eyes, he could almost touch the love that shone in his eyes, even though he was hurting terribly due to his loss._

The accelerated heartbeat under Will's ear pulled him away from his _memoriam. _

Will: Son… are you OK? What happened, what did your mom tell you?

When Will looked up to his husband's face, he could not understand what he was seeing. _His husband's eyes were sad. Sonny was starting to tear up. His Sonny was crying._

Will: Hon, what happened? Please…

Sonny: My uncle Vic… he… he…

Sonny started to cry. Will understood what does words meant. _Victor Kiriakis, died._

Will: Oh honey… come here. It's OK… sshh… it's OK… I'm here. Let it out sweets. Let it…

And then Will started to cry too… not only because his husband was now crying forcefully, but because it was somehow of a loss for Will too… he loves, _loved_, Sonny's uncle Vic, he was such a great guy, like every single Kiriakis man he knew, he was so supportive and was always extremely nice to Will. They had grown very close even before Sonny married Will, Victor would usually invite Will over to the mansion for a family dinner and every single one of those days, with Sonny's family, was absolutely great. Once Will and Sonny married, Victor revealed that his gift to the boys was their honeymoon, a three-week paid vacation in Greece, in the Kiriakis' mansion there. Victor had given Will so much support and acceptance into his family, and he had been such a loved figure for Will's and Sonny's children. _The kids! Oh god… they will be destroyed._ They all loved uncle Vic, and he obviously loved them. Oh god. The whole town's gonna be devastated. Victor Kiriakis was a real man, a good man, he was… so loved –so loved by Sonny. He was like Sonny's grandfather, like a second father to Sonny. Now Will knows exactly what needs to be done, he needs to be there fully for his husband, and his kids.

* * *

_Will: You know I love you so much, right?_

_Sonny: I know Will. I love you too _

_Will: I'm sorry for being like this… I wish I could be as strong as you are._

_Sonny: Hey! Don't say that! Will, you are the strongest person I know…_

_Will managed to snort at that last comment through the fresh set of tears forming in the corner of his eyes._

_Sonny: I'm serious hon. Will, you, like a lot of people, don't understand what true strength is. To be strong means to be how you are, feel like you feel and not being afraid to show it. A strong man is not afraid to cry the loss of a loved one, a strong man does it without a single care as to who witnesses. A strong man stands up for himself and his loved one, a strong man like you Will. My strong man._

_Will hadn't ever seen things the way Sonny did. Sonny was just so… perfect. It was impossible for Will to not feel better about anything when Sonny was with him –god bless if Sonny spoke, because that's when Will felt on cloud nine- and now, for a while now, Will was able to hold a little smile at his husbands attentive words. How he manage to get a man like Sonny is beyond Will, and he couldn't be happier. Ever._

* * *

Will: The service was great. I really think it was a perfect gesture to bury Victor next to aunt Maggie.

Sonny: That's how they wanted to be… together

Sonny was now sitting up in the bed of their bedroom, rubbing a few astray tears from his cheeks; the kids were already put to sleep, all of them by Will and not before Will explained to them all that their grandpa Vic was now with their aunt Maggie, their grandma Caroline and a gerbil that Justin had given Christian for Christmas, Eddie. Now it was time to be a husband for Sonny.

Will: Sonny, sweets, you know I'm here for you. And I don't mean it like those cliché-phrases that you get with the high school counselor, I'm here for you the way I promised the day we married. Like I promised in my vows to you. Remember? _I promise to always, no matter what, be there for you. To still be your best friend, to share your laughs, to shed your tears, to comfort you until I can see that beautiful smile that made me fall so deeply in love with you, I promise you, Jackson Nathaniel Kiriakis, to love you like no one else in this world can. To make your pain go away like no one else can. To make you feel the way only I can. I vow to you my eternal love. Always and Forever._

* * *

_Will: Meeting you was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. Telling you that I had feelings for you was the best thing I ever decided to do. Giving you my body as proof of my love was the most right thing I ever did. But, Sonny, marrying you, making you my husband for all eternity, was the best decision I ever made. And the best gift I ever received. Thank you for being with me, for vowing to be there for me… for loving me._

_Sonny: Don't ever thank me for that. I can't imagine another way to live. I promise you, it will all get better._

_Will: I know. I miss her so much Sonny. But I know that she lived a happy life, she met the love of her life and stood with him until the day he died. And now she's with grandpa Shawn in heaven. They're together again. They are finally able to see each other again. I didn't realize it earlier, but then I started thinking on how I would be like If I ever lost you-_

_Sonny: That's not gonna happen Will._

_Will: I know, but please let me finish. I started thinking on how life would be like without you, like grandma Caroline was when grandpa Shawn passed. She was so sad, so broken, so devastated that the love of her life was gone, but she kept going, she find it in her to continue living, without him, for her children and grandchildren, because she knew that the time would come when she would join him again, and that day is today. They're reunited, and can now truly spend eternity with each other. Sonny, I'm happy. I'm happy because if that were me, if I lost you and I remained here, the day in which I could finally get to see you again would the happiest in my entire life, or better afterlife, the day in which I could touch you again, hear you again, kiss you again and tell you that I raised our kids with the memory of their loving father, spend every day with your memory by my side, professing my love for you, letting the whole world know that there's someone waiting for me –the one- in heaven. Grandma Caroline is right now the happiest woman, because she's with her soul mate. How could someone be crying over that?_

_Sonny: Will… you say you don't have it in you to say the sweetest thing, but what you just said… it melted my heart completely. I love you, and I will be here for you. You.-We will be fine, because now Caroline's watching over us, right?_

_Will: Right._

* * *

Sonny: I remember your vows. I also remember a similar situation, when Caroline passed, remember?

Will: Yeah, I remember. That day you were the only one that could get a smile on my face, and I remember you did that, and then some.

Sonny grinned at the memory of that night, the thing is that contrary to what Will believes, it was Will that put a smile into Sonny's heart. The words Will said to him were imprinted in his memory, along with so many others that Will so poetically recited to him. Every single world was worth more than gold. That night Will gave Sonny a new way to see life and death, and that was helping him right now, because now his uncle Vic was able to be next to his loved one – aunt Maggie. Will, once again, gave Sonny the strength he needed, and he did it 4 years ago.

Sonny: And now look at me, smiling. You're the only one that could do this right now.

Will: I'm the only one, period.

Sonny was now laughing, feeling the need to cry slowly fade away.

Sonny: You sure are hubby.

Will sat next to Sonny and let Sonny rest his head in his husband's shoulder while he raised his hand began to fondle each and every single hair on Sonny's head. He could feel little tears coming from Sonny's eyes, even though he can swear he feels Sonny smile.

Will: You know, a wise, and very hot, man once said: _A strong man is never afraid to show his feelings when he loses a loved one. _I think he's dead right now. Know who it is?

Sonny: Lao Tze?

Will: Yeah, Lao Tze! Like that dude's got something on your sweet perfect ass.

Sonny began to laugh again through his tears, getting lost in the feeling of his husband's ministrations in his hair (one of the things that Sonny most loved about Will, the feel of his hands in his hair is pure divine bliss to Sonny), he began to feel the pain slowly slip away.

Will: You want to go to sleep babe? Or you want me to take your pain away?

Will did the raise eyebrow thing that Sonny loved: Will's thick dark blonde brows going sexily up and down. Hot. However, all Sonny wanted right now was to cuddle with his hubby and get lost in all those little things that make his life so wonderful. Tonight the only one's getting together are his uncle Vic and his aunt Maggie… though the thought is a little inappropriate, so he quickly changes his train of thought.

Sonny: You already did babe. By just being here next to me. You are the cure to pull me through everything. Would you mind just cuddling with your loverboy?

Will laughed out loud at Sonny's words. Not mockingly, but completely captivated by how cute his husband was. He'd never ever refuse to cuddle with his husband, no matter what.

Will: Of course not, silly! Come here, let your big, strong husband make you feel how loved you are.

Sonny: I love you too Will. Your big strong husband loves you too.

* * *

_After Sonny finished taking Will's clothes off, they laid together on their bed, kissing tenderly, both of them ready to fulfill their current mission: Will, to show Sonny that no matter what dark moments they'll face together, he will always love him, and he knows that he'll love him too;; Sonny, to ease the rest of Will's pain by showing him how much he loves him. This isn't lust, this isn't passion in its very bare core. This was love, the need to selflessly show their soul mates their love in its purest form. An act both physical and psychological. Love._

_After they found their sweet release at the hands of each other's movements, Sonny stood up and cleaned both of them. Then, he laid down on his side of the bed and asked silently Will to laid in his chest while looking him at his eyes, that were now less red, but still showing a little pain from the events of the day._

_Sonny: You know what I do when I feel like shutting down?_

_Will: No, what?_

_Sonny: I break out from our cuddle and laid my head flat on your chest. Know why?_

_Will shook his head._

_Sonny: I listen to the sweetest melody ever. Your heartbeat._

_Will: My heartbeat?_

_Sonny: Your heartbeat. It's the most amazing sound. Because I know that every single beat, beats only for me, each is only for me, to me, and I can't stay sad knowing that._

_Will: Can I-_

_Sonny: Anytime you want. Every single heartbeat you hear, trust me, beats only for you. It beats for you to hear, for your name, your body, your everything. For you. No one else._

_Will kissed Sonny's chest and laid down on it. He could hear Sonny's heart beating, slowly as Sonny drifted off to sleep. Call Will crazy, but he could actually hear his heart's beats as if they were a melody, a sweet, musical and precious melody that repeated the same word over and over again in Will's ear: Will. Will. Will. Will. Will_

_Will Thanks for giving me everything you give me._

_Sonny: Thanks for being the one that I am glad to give everything to._

_W/S: I love you._

_Sonny: Until the very day we meet again in heaven, and more._

Will: I love you too Sonny. Until the very day we meet again in heaven, and more.


	6. Neon

Will: It was a very good memorial, don't you think?

Sonny: Sure was.

Cassidy: Daddy, is grandpa Vic still up there with grandma Maggie?

Seraina: Of course! They're still there in heaven with grandma Caroline, right daddy?

Will: Yeah honey. They are all still there, watching over us. Right, honey?

Sonny picks up the twins and smiles at them.

Sonny: Of course. They are all watching over us. Protecting us. You know from what?

Sonny lets the kids down after giving them kisses, and lowers them in Cassidy's bed. He stares deeply at them.

Cass & Sera: From bad?

Sonny: Yes, from bad. They keep bad away. Will, can you tell them like what kind of bad?

Sonny turns around and gives Will a knowing smile, Will realized what Sonny wanted.

Will: Sonny, you really think it's time?

Sonny: I do Will… People say that he's on the loose again.

Cassidy and Seraina were a little worried.

Cass & Sera: Who's on the loose daddy?

Sonny: Kids, I don't want you to worry, but it's a monster.

Cass: A monster?! But, you thought us that monsters don't exist.

Will: We know that, but this monster's different.

Sonny: He is, he's not dangerous. But he is bad and he is very near?

Sera: Daddy you're scaring us, what kind of monster is it?

Will and Sonny smile to each other and prepare themselves…

Will and Sonny: The Tickle Monster!

Will and Sonny start their tickle attack on their kids, Will tickling Sera's tummy and Sonny going after Cassidy's neck. The four of them start to giggle uncontrollably.

Cass & Sera: Daddy! Please! Stop!

Will: I'm sorry honey, but the tickle monster's hungry!

Sonny: And he wants you guys!

Will and Sonny keep tickling their children until they see them turning red, in which time they stop to let everybody catch their breaths.

Will: Looks like the tickle monster's full.

Sonny: I'm not sure…

Will: What?

Sonny looks at his children, giving them the same smile he gave his husband a few minutes ago. Will now knows what Sonny's going to do. _Uh oh._

Sonny: Kids… attack!

Sonny, Cassidy and Seraina jump towards Will, pushing him flat against the mattress. Seraina's in her dad's neck, Cassidy's in his chest and Sonny's in Will's belly. Will immediately turns crimson, while he laughs and twists uncontrollably. Loving every single second of this moment. Feeling absolute fulfillment, even though he was running out of oxygen. _Need air._

Will: Guys! I'm asf-asfyx-_air._

Sonny: OK, withdraw, withdraw, the monster's now full. Kids, let your daddy breathe.

Everybody was laughing, and once Will got his oxygen back, he started laughing too. A moment later, Christian walked in, wondering what was going on and why all the laughter.

Christian: What's going on?

Will, Sonny, Cass and Sera stare at each other. You all know what's happening next.

Will & Sonny: Get him!

Christian started to run away from his parents and his little brother and sister, knowing what their intentions are, because he himself had been a usual victim of The Tickle Monster since he became Will and Sonny's son. Unfortunately, he only managed to run far enough to get inside his sister's, Spencer, room; jumping on her bed (and on her) while screaming.

Christian: Spence! It's The Tickle Monster!

Too little, too late because the whole gang made their way inside Spence's room and attacked, however, Christian and Spencer allied and started their own attack on their parents. Moments like these are those you ought to treasure for life, being with your loved ones: your children, the little guys you help create as persons and raise to become good people, the ones you vow to look after until the very day you die, and of course, your loved one. The one that makes every thing make sense, the one that makes you complete. _The one. _

Will: OK, OK, the Tickle Monster's full now. Please!

Sonny: You're father's right. Please, we'll stop! Promise! But you stop too!

After the war came to an end, everybody was cheery and happy, ready for Family Game Night.

For this week's family game night, it was Christian's turn to name the game. He was sitting on the floor, next to his sister, while the twins were laying on the floor and Will and Sonny were sitting on the family couch. Ready to rumble.

Christian: OK.. So, tonight's my night to choose our game, right?

Will: Yeah, let me guess: Charade?

Christian: Nah… I was actually gonna go for something a little bit different.

Christian usually picked charade, which everyone loved, but just that Christian had never picked something different. So, naturally, everybody was excited to find out what Christian would choose.

Christian: I always remember that story you told me, about how the game night idea started, remember?

Will and Sonny looked at each other, like many other days together, that day would always be on their minds.

* * *

_Sonny: I just don't get why someone would give those people a show for themselves!_

_Will: Probably because people like watching that, dude._

_Sonny: I know, but again, I don't get why… why would you want to watch the everyday life of a family, don't you have your own?_

_Will: Well, first, they're the Kardashians, so they're not just any family-_

_Sonny: And why is that?_

_Will: I don't know, they're entrepreneurs… I believe._

_Sonny: Well, I think that's just wrong. But nevermind, I'll turn the TV off._

_Will: Yeah you do that. And please don't stop._

_Sonny was sitting on one end of the couch and his boyfriend, Will, was laying on it, with his feet in Sonny's lap, enjoying a relaxing foot massage Sonny was giving him._

_Sonny: You like that?_

_Will: God yes, your hands are magical._

_Sonny laughed at that, he knows the powers his hands have on Will. And he isn't thinking on just Will's feet. Anyway, Sonny actually has never given anyone a foot massage, no one, he didn't even know he knew how to give one, so it was very surprising to himself that that day when Will got home from school and looked seriously worn out, he volunteered to give him a relaxing foot massage. Will at first was reluctant, he didn't want his boyfriend to focus his energies on him, but after a little persistence he caved. He had no regrets._

_Sonny: Just relax man. That's all I want, make you feel good._

_Will was so relaxed he was starting to close his eyes and was just enjoying his boyfriend's massage until he began to purr. It wasn't on purpose, the enjoyment he was feeling got it out of him, he prayed that Sonny hadn't hear him._

_Sonny: Did you just purr?_

_Will was blushing powerfully and was trying to take his feet away from Sonny's hand, but he couldn't move, he was that relaxed._

_Will: I'm sorry, it's just that-_

_Sonny: Hey, hon, you don't have to be sorry. You know how much I love the sounds you make._

_Will: Still, it's a little bit weird that I purr when you-_

_Sonny: Are giving you a foot massage?_

_Will: Well, yeah…_

_Sonny: Just so you know massages are supposed to be pleasant and take the stress away, which can always turn into a sigh, a moan, or a sexy little purr._

_Will: You really think that's sexy?_

_Will was grinning knowing just how much Sonny loves it when he makes any type of pleasure-induced sound. He deep down knows that if he ever feels the urgent need to get it on the only thing he needs to do is moan slowly and quietly into Sonny's ear. He had actually used that technique a couple of times before; it had always ended the same way: with even more moans, stained sheets and a very tired Sonny._

_Sonny: I think that from experience you would know the answer to that._

_Will giggled, he sure did._

_Will: Well, what do you say we take our minds out of that for now, I still have to wait up for the papers on the last project grandma Kate's delivering in a while and if we get it on, like it's bound to happen if we keep going this way, so what about I give you a foot massage._

_Sonny: Nah… I'm more of a giver than a receiver._

_Sonny's eyes widen slightly when he realizes what he said, he grins and Will plain laughs out loud._

_Will: So I've experienced. But still, I want you to feel the way you make me feel, please._

_Sonny: If what you're feeling is relax and pleasure, making you feel relaxed and pleasured makes me feel relaxed and pleasure. Something like keeping your man happy, that makes me happy._

_Will: You are just so perfect. Come 'ere._

_Will does a sit up and while still having his feet on Sonny's lap, he kisses his boyfriend with a loving kiss. Nothing else, he thinks, because he'd hate to be interrupted by his grandma while he's got his head in a different place… or the same one he's had it for all the time with Sonny. After the kiss, Will lays back again and searches this thoughts on what to do to kill time with the most important person in his world._

_Will: Oh! I know! Let's play a game._

_Sonny now rubbing his boyfriend's toes, one by one, agrees to Will's proposition._

_Will: OK… uhmm… I know, let's play "Would you rather?"_

_Sonny: Oh I know that one, I used to play it all the time with Abbie and JJ. _

_Will: OK then. Me first… Would you rather be the president of the US or the King of Spain?_

_Sonny: First of all, I'm pretty sure a gay King ought to be the origin of calling a gay man a Queen. Second of all, I'd hate to be the president of the US, too much work and responsibilities, and so little time with you. Let Obama do the job. Besides, being the king of Spain would give me a permanent excuse to speak to you all the time in Spanish, I know how much you like that. ¿No es verdad, amor mío? _

_Will is pretty aware that Sonny knows how much he likes it when Sonny makes usage of his ability to speak in multiple tongues. He still gets an instant boner every time he remembers the time in which Sonny spoke only Spanish to Will, before, during and after their passionate lovemaking. __Out of all the extremely sexy thing that Sonny said during the act, Will imprinted these words in his mind: "Tu cuerpo es lo más sagrado que tengo, y voy a hacerte el amor por toda nuestra vida hasta que te des cuenta que mi corazón solo late por ti y para ti. __Te amo, Will." At that time Will didn't know what these words meant, except the last part, which meant "I love you, Will." Thanks to his relationships to the Hernandez, Will knew that much of Spanish, with helped him respond to Sonny "Yo también te amo, Sonny, como no te imaginas." Anyway, Will was desperate, the day after, to find out what does words meant. He couldn't possibly ask Gabi or Rafe, he knew that within those words there was probably something that he would die if anyone else heard. So he googled it, his heart grew an extra inch when he read the translation: "Your body is the most sacred thing I have, and I'm going to make love to you for the rest of our lives until you realize that my heart beats only due to and for you." Will made a mental note to take that Spanish class in Salem U, but first, he had to find Sonny and take him home, because somebody was getting "muy suertudo"._

_Will: Es muy cierto, amado mío._

_Sonny: Wow! Somebody's been practicing their Spanish!_

_Will: Puedes apostar tu precioso trasero que sí._

_Sonny: OK… mental note for me. So, yeah, I would rather be the king of Spain._

_Will: Cool. You're turn, my king._

_Sonny: Watch it, you may be calling me that later tonight. And now, my turn. Would you rather lose a hand or a foot?_

_Will: Oh that's a good one! Let's see… if I were to lose a foot, that would mean no more foot massages, and that's not good. But if I were to lose a hand, I wouldn't be able to feel you as much as I would with two hands, and that's beyond inconceivable. Besides, if I lose a foot, I would still have one so you can work your magic on them._

_Sonny: You bet ya!_

_Will: But, can I ask you something?_

_Sonny: Of course._

_Will: Would you… would you still… love me if I lost a foot, or ha-_

_Sonny: That's a dumb question silly. I would love you even if you were just a talking head with no body attached to it. I would love you even if you were invisible and untouchable. I would blindly love you in any way I could get you. Promise._

_Will: And you're perfection scores just keep on piling. _

_Sonny: Only if you're the one keeping score._

_Will just smiled, captivated at how sweet his boyfriend could be, he did a sit up again and kissed his boyfriend lovingly while still having the grin._

_Will: You know what, I'll put a sign out for grandma Kate telling her we're at the movies, I just really need to be with you right now. _

_Sonny was breathing heavily now that he knew that he was getting it on, finally, with Will._

_Sonny: OK._

_Will: Ven conmigo a nuestra cama para poder enseñarte cuanto te amo._

_Sonny laughed while he held the hand Will was stretching for him and followed him towards their bedroom. Una muy buena noche._

_From that night on, every Friday night, the boys would play any type of game available, on Sonny's PS, Will's xBox, their Nintendo, talking games, charades, board games or even Mad Libs; always ending in a night of love and passion. I christen thee HMS Game Night. Godspeed._

* * *

Will: So, I said that I would rather loose a foot, and then your grandma Kate arrived at our apartment, dropping off the papers, and we kept on playing with her. So, that's how me and your dad invented the tradition of Game Night.

Will looked knowingly at Sonny. Sonny responded with a smile. _It's not like there were gonna tell them what really happened that night._

Cassidy: So, you guys had an apartment with PS, xBox and a Nintendo all to yourselves?! You guys must have played all day long!

Will and Sonny laughed at their son's innocence.

Sonny: We sure did, isn't that right, ¿_amor mío?_

Will: Y lo seguiremos haciendo por siempre, amado esposo mío.


	7. GUIDE

I know that this is very unusual, but I just couldn't keep myself from looking at this story as if it were a TV show. I decided to go for it. Accordingly, this is my "episode" guide. (I apologize for not making this the first chapter, but this, actually, isn't even a chapter) Updates don't have time codes, but don't worry, I won't go anywhere with this.

PD: I unfortunately decided that I'm leaving behind, for now, Coffee & Commitment, apologizes, but I just feel this story more. Don't worry, when it's time to go again to C&C, it'll still be there. It's not like they will shut the page up. _At least I don't think so. _Anyway, long live Wilson from here, NYC Any updates will be done here first, so check any time to know what's coming up.

**Intro: "Perennials"**

A quick look at how Will and Sonny were, are and will be. Their love is poetic, just like this chapter. Also, this chapter is meant to be timeless. An insurance that everything was, is and will be fine for our boys.

**Chapter 1: "Christian"**

Remembrance of how the first children that Will and Sonny now have came into their lives. A quick glance at their married life.

**Chapter 2: "Dawn, part 1"**

A chapter that is meant to be the first view on Will and Sonny's family life with their kids. Also, first explicit love scene.

**Chapter 3: "Vespertine, part 2"**

Continuance of the last chapter. Also, more smut and NC-17.

**Chapter 4: "Ceremonials"**

Someone in the lives of both of our boys pass. In different times and spaces. Emotional and exploration of love.

**Chapter 5: "Neon"**

Light, fun, familiar and sweet. Games.

**Chapter 6: "Discretion"**

When a person close to the boys confide in them a secret, they start thinking on how to deal with it, while remembering a time in their life regarding trust and secrets – _the Scandal._

**Chapter 7: "Care"**

When someone in the Horton-Kiriakis household deals with health issues, memories of health-related events come back to keep everybody strong.

**Chapter 8: "Serendipity"**

The kids are in a weekend getaway with their grandparents, so Will and Sonny are left behind with their memories and their future. A parallel between the first time they met, and the sweet act of love as husbands they now consummate. Smut and NC-17

**Chapter 9: "Adaptation"**

Christian takes this chapter by giving his POV on his first month as Christian Horton-Kiriakis, ending with the arrival of Caroline Spencer Horton-Kiriakis.

**Chapter 10: "Visions"**

Explore Will and Sonny's dreams at two stages of their lives regarding each other. Promises, future plans, _fantasies. _Smut and NC-17

**Chapter 11: "Brian"**

When Will finds out that Sonny's got a new business partner, some of his old insecurities return, especially after that person invited his husband to a "private party". Smut and NC-17

**Chapter 12: "Duplicity"**

The twins are on the hot seat after being caught doing something they weren't supposed to. They are now the hot topic.

**Chapter 13: "Kiriakis"**

It's Sebastian's fourth birthday, which brings a lot of memories from their parents.

**Chapter 14: "Denial, 1"**

A three-story arc that, unfortunately, will not be so happy. This is the beginning of the rough waters ahead.

**Chapter 15: "Acceptance, 2"**

A three-story arc that, unfortunately, will not be so happy. This is the continuation, this chapter will be a roller coaster.

**Chapter 16: "Forgiveness, 3"**

A three-story arc that, unfortunately, will not be so happy. How will things turn out?

**What chap. are you most looking forward?**

still have many memoriesto cover, many firsts, so be cool ;)


	8. Discretion

Will and Sonny are snuggled together in the couch in the TV room. This was unusual, – not that the part of them snuggling together and falling asleep– because one of them would carry the other to bed if he fell asleep from the coziness of their proximity, however, in this unusual cases, both of them fell asleep at the same time. Originally, Sonny was laid on the couch, resting his head in Will's lap; both of them watching TV after having placed the baby monitor correctly next to Sebastian's crib, tucked in Spencer and the twins, kissed Christian good night and tidied up the remains of dinner.

As usual, they made it through some sportscenter, an episode of a random series, a few sitcoms and the 11 o'clock news, by then, Sonny had fell asleep, feeling the sweet warmth coming from resting in his husband's lap; and for his part, Will felt so comfy having his husband snuggling in his lap, feeling his heat too, and he fell asleep as well, letting his body fall backwards a little on the couch's resting.

Christian: "Dad? Dad?"

Will hear a voice call out, he recognized it as his son's. He wakes up forcefully, rubs his eyes and then feels the soaring pain in his back and neck from having slept slouching on the couch. He then feels that a sweet and warm weight lifts from his lap, recognizes it as his husband, who has also woken up due to his son… all their children, really, staring at them.

Will: Kids… what happened? Sonny…

Sonny: Good morning everybody… I think we must've fallen asleep.

Christian: You did, I came down for a glass of milk at midnight, you two were asleep, and *giggles* daddy Will was snoring.

Sonny looked smiling at his husband, everybody knows that he snores. However, those snores mean nothing to anybody, at least, not as much as they mean to Sonny.

Will: I do not snore!

Christian: You were totally snoring dad!

Spencer: You were actually snoring just now, before you woke up.

Cassidy: You were snoring loudly. It sounded like a bear!

Seraina: It didn't sound like a bear! It sounded like three bears! Three big bears daddy!

Cassidy: Daddy Sonny, aren't you afraid when daddy snores like three big bears?

Seraina: Yeah daddy! He sounds like he's going to eat you!

Sonny: I could never be afraid of your dad, have you looked at him? He is the sweetest guy ever, how could this *grabbing Will's cheeks* scare you? And with this Christian-inspired blonde hair, he is incapable of eating me, right Will?

Will: Keep calling me that in front of our kids and I just may.

Cassidy: No please daddy!

Seraina: Don't eat daddy Sonny!

Spencer: He loves you!

Will is touched by his kids standing up for their daddy, even if it means they're against him. Still, he puts his arms around Sonny and pulls him in for a hug.

Will: Kids, kids, it was a joke. I would never eat your daddy. If I were to eat him, he wouldn't be here with you and that would make me very sad. Besides, I would miss him too. I love him.

Sonny: Aw! I love you too Will, I would never eat you. *to his ear* _Not the way they're thinking at least._

They hugged and kissed on the cheek. Everybody loves it when they're dads profess their love for each other, especially Spencer and Seraina. Girls love watching boys, apparently at the tender age of 7 and 6, too.

Sonny: OK kids, come with me! I'll make you all pancakes, game?

Kids: Yeah! Daddy's gonna make pancakes!

Christian, however, remains standing in front of his dad Will. Will stands to go to the kitchen and help him make the kids breakfast, but is puzzled as to what his son is doing waiting for him.

Will: Hey, Chris, you OK?

Christian: Yeah, I was just… when I found you guys last night, you were talking in your sleep.

Christian starts to smile at his reveal. Will knew he was blushing, he knew in fact, thanks to Sonny himself, that he sometimes talked in his sleep. Will prayed that, this time, Will's talking was PG.

Will: Oh… and uhm… what was I…. what was I sa-saying?

Christian: Relax dad, you didn't say anything I wasn't supposed to hear. You were mumbling my dad's name, and you ended with "You are the best thing that could have ever happened to me."

Will wasn't blushing anymore, he simply smiled at the fact that even in his sleep, Sonny held his heart and soul. And it was completely true, Sonny was, is and will always be the best thing that could have ever happened to Will.

Christian: I waited until they left, I thought maybe you didn't want dad to know that.

Will: Thanks for that, but just so you know I would never want to hide something like that from your dad, I would never hide anything from him. Especially the fact that I said that in my sleep.

Christian: Do you meant that, about him being the best thing?

Will: Every single word. You can lie when you're awake; it's pretty hard to lie in your sleep. Now, pancakes, coming?

Christian: Sure thing! Race there or too old?

Will: Think you can take your old man?

Christian: Let's see.

Will and Christian race towards the kitchen, towards their family.

Will, now a stay-at-home dad, took a break from being home, and took Sebastian out, towards Common Grounds, the original and first, the one that also served as Headquarters now, where Sonny was the President of the board (they now had a board). However, Will knew very well that at noon his husband loosen his tie, put on an apron, and went behind the bar. Sonny, always so humble and willing to help out, that's his man. The man that stole his heart.

Sonny was giving his electroshock 1 billion dollar smile to a male customer when Will walked in; the male customer, who was checking Sonny out when he turned his back to fix his drink, Will thought, the male customer had assumed to be a flirtatious smile. He had no idea. The smile that Sonny has for his clients is the same he usually has, a heart-stopping, breath-taking, perfectly formed and sincere, white and slightly wide, vibrating, electrifying. But that smile had nothing on Sonny's other smile: the one reserved for Will and Will only. Will didn't know how to describe it, but it was just… different. If Sonny's regular smile was electroshocking, Sonny's smile for Will was thunderbolts, energy plants, a thousand suns in his perfect white teeth. The thing is that the poor customer was delusional if he thought that Sonny was smiling more than just for polite service.

Will decided to sit down for a while with Sebastian in his arms, while staring at what he knew would be an interesting (and repetitive) scene in their lives. A guy, or girl, showing interest in Sonny.

However, Will was mistaken, for when Sonny turned around, his eyes went straight to Will. It was almost like a reflect. And when Sonny saw Will there with their son, the 1 billion dollar customer smile turned into the Will-smile, Sonny rapidly asked Casey to take over his client and he made his way towards his husband and son. Will could see the customer notice the change in Sonny's smile, he saw him turn around to see what had Sonny so happy, saw him and turned around quickly, obviously embarrassed that Sonny wasn't really flirting, and he kept his head down.

When Sonny reached Will, he kissed him tenderly on the lips and then kissed his son's head. They said their hellos.

Sonny: Hon, what are you doing here, I mean, I'm so happy you're here, but-

Will: I just got bored, so I thought I'd take Seb to his dad's work, is that OK?

Sonny: I'm gonna act like you didn't ask me that. *giggle*

Will: I hope you let him down easy.

Sonny: Let who down easy?

_Doesn't even recognize any other men's existence._

Will: Nevermind. So, I was wondering if you could take a very short lunch break with me?

Sonny: I'm gonna act, again, like you didn't ask me that. I'll just leave this apron behind the counter and then I'm all yours.

Will: When did you stop?

Sonny giggled, and kissed Will tenderly.

Sonny: Never babe. Never.

Will, Sonny and Sebastian returned from having lunch at the Stakeout, they made their way towards Common Grounds and sat on their seat, the seat which served as a place for them to form their friendship, their trust, their romance, their first date, their first kiss, and many many moments in their relationship. That's why when Common Grounds was remodeled to fit the two new ones, Sonny specifically asked the contractor and the interior designer to change absolutely anything they need to, everything except the seat on the back corner, if they were to put even a thumb there, they would be fired. They didn't so, it was still with the same pattern, design, look and inscriptions i.e. the first day the sat there together, as friends, Will carved in a small corner "W+S wer here." (When Will and Sonny had their first date, also in the coffeehouse, Sonny scatched the last part, so it would always remain as "W+S").

Sonny is playing pick-a-boo with his son while Will gets the formula ready to feed Sebastian, but before Will had the bottle warm enough the guys were approached by a very familiar face.

Johnny: Will?

It was Will's youngest brother, Johnny. He had turned 16 last week and of course Will, Sonny and the kids attended the party. Nonetheless, Will haven't made any plans with his brother, and he usually was at school at this time, so he was surprised to see him; besides, Johnny looked flushed and had a very mortified look on his face. Will started to get worried.

Will: Johnny! Hey dude, what's going on? Shouldn't you be at school.

Johnny: I skipped classes, I need to speak to you please. To you and Sonny, if you don't mind.

Will: OK, sure. Come with me.

Sonny raised his head and saw Will's little brother, Johnny. It was weird because at this time he most likely would be at school. Sonny wondered what had happened when he saw Will and Johnny approach him.

Sonny: Johnny! Hi, how are you?

Johnny: Hi Sonny. Hi little nephew.

Will sat next to his husband while Johnny sat in front of the couple. He had a big secret and he desperately needed guidance, and he knew that for his issue, Will and Sonny were the smart choice to make.

Will: OK, so, what do you wanted to talk to us about?

Johnny: OK… hum... Look, I have this- this problem, I mean it's not a problem, but I just-

Sonny: Johnny, man, look, relax. It's OK. Whatever it is, we are here for you. Honest.

Johnny: OK… I- I got my best friend pregnant.

Will and Sonny didn't mean to show Johnny just how shock they both are. Johnny's just tell them that he got someone pregnant, that he's going to be a father, at 16. Teenage pregnancy was not something foreign to the boys, or their families, for that matter.

Some time ago that same problem had made its way in Will and Sonny's life.

_Sonny: That was amazing._

_Sonny was laid next to Will, both of them nude, sweaty, spent and satiated, for now._

_Will: I seem to get better with practice, don't I?_

_Sonny: What are you talking about, you were just as perfect as always._

_Will: I really appreciate you saying that, but we both know that the first time, though completely magical, was a little… not perfect._

_Sonny: Will, I told you this that wonderful night, it's not the sex part that made it so perfect, because you know what, we didn't have sex, we made love. We made pure, sexy, and breath-taking love, and that's the difference that many people never get to experience. The role that love, true love, plays in the physical act._

_Will, although having been only together with Sonny for a few months, knew perfectly by now that if he ever let Sonny go, he would never get this feeling again. Sonny is the perfect guy, that one that make Will complete and he still didn't know how nobody had snatched him. Maybe the meant-to-be does exist. He was meant for Sonny, and Sonny was meant for him._

_Will: You are just so perfect. I love you. _

_Sonny: I love you too, come 'ere._

_Will was giggling by the thrill of having made love with his one and only and also knowing that they were about to do an encore performance._

_That was until Will's phone began ringing._

_Will: Ignore that._

_Sonny continued to smile through their make out, obviously listening to his boyfriend's plea to ignore the ringing of his cellphone. However, he would prefer it if they got it out of them, so Sonny stopped the kissing, but Will didn't want to stop and pulled him back down._

_Will: It'll stop, just let it ring please._

_Sonny tried to get into the kissing, but the sound of the phone wasn't letting him._

_Sonny: Will, don't worry, I am still gonna be here, just pick up, and if possible tell the caller to try again in 1 hour._

_Will: Uh.. OK- wait, just one hour?_

_Sonny: OK mister, you just got yourself another hour of punishment._

_Will laughed half-heartedly at that. Punished by Sonny. Yes, please._

_Will stretched to get the still ringing phone, saw the caller ID as Gabi and got a little worried. He still remembered what had happened with Gabi. You see, the night before Will met Sonny, Will had been to a party with some friends: Chad, Gabi (his girlfriend), Tad, Kenzie and his cousin Abigail. What happened was that an already openly gay Will got spiked drinks from his friends so he could loosen up and see if he could score with a dude that was checking Will out. Long story short, dude wanted Will up against the bathroom's wall, Will refused (even in his drunken haze he refused to give away himself to a random guy), dude got pushy, Will got angry and punched the guy, guy punched back, Will tripped and fell, dude made fun of Will for being a "pathetic gay guy who will never be worth it", Will got depressed, Will found Gabi, Chad had broken up with Gabi and left with Abigail, Gabi had drank in order to forget, Gabi had always had a crush on Will, Will needed comfort, Gabi needed Will, Gabi kissed Will, Will kissed back, and you know what happened. Will felt awful for doing that with a friend he knew had feelings for him, and he felt like a "pathetic gay guy who will never be worth it" because he slept with a woman. So, he left. He left Gabi there. He couldn't look at her, hell, he couldn't look at himself. Fortunately for Will, his self-loathed act and his confusion would be short lived, since the next day he met his soul mate walking by Horton Town Square, looking beautiful as always. But that's a story for another day._

_The thing is that Will had a call from Gabi. Three and a half months from then. They had talked about what happened a few weeks after, but Will knew that he and Gabi could never go back to how things were, which is why it was surprising that Gabi was calling him._

_Will: Son, I'm gonna take this outside, it will just be a minute, OK? I promise. _

_Sonny: Uhmm… sure, but, is everything OK?_

_Will: Are you actually asking me that after what we did a few minutes ago. OK is way beyond an understatement._

_Sonny smiled at Will and pecked him in the cheek before Will took the call outside Sonny's apartment._

_Will: Gabi? Hi, wow. It's been too long. What's up?_

_Gabi: Will, look, I don't know how to say this, but I guess I'll do it quick and painless._

_Will: What are you talking about? Are you OK? Do what?_

_Gabi: Will, I'm pregnant._

"_I'm pregnant" is all Will could think about. He knew what Gabi meant: "Will, four months ago we slept together, and now I'm pregnant, with your child. So I want you here, we are gonna marry, we are gonna raise this kid until he is 18, from there you can see if Sonny'll take you back or not Sonny, I don't care. But kiss bye bye to your happiness, your life, your truth and the guy you fell in love with. Sorry, bud, don't hate the player, hate yourself._

_Gabi: Will…. Are you still there?_

_Will: Yeah Gabi, I'm here._

_From there Will and Gabi started talking about what this meant, and with each passing second Will felt like his heart was being crushed tighter and tighter. Will knew he had to take responsibility for his actions, this was something that couldn't be put away. Gabi, for her part, was starting to freak out, she was pregnant. She was 19 and pregnant. She had a job, school, god, a family that would never forgive her… what was she supposed to do? Besides, everyone knew that Will was gay, how could she live with herself knowing that the father of her baby did not even want to sleep with her, she made him, unbeknownst to anybody. And to top it all off, Will was a Horton, and Will was Will, that meant, everybody loves him. Everybody will always take her side. Hell, her own brother was married to Will's mother. If she doesn't do the smart thing and ally herself with Will, she will be destroyed. But, is she really going to bound someone who is in love with another person already, to herself and a baby? Gabi was a mess. And, as evil, bitchy and cruel as it sounded, Will deserved to be a mess as well. Gabi wasn't the only one in that room that night. (Even if Gabi made sure Will was there)._

_Gabi: I'm so sorry Will, but we'll be fine. We are gonna be fine._

_Will: I hardly think so Gabi, because I am about to lose the love of my life. _

_Gabi: Will I-_

_Will: I'll talk to you later Gabi._

_Will's world was crumbling underneath his feet. Standing outside of Sonny's door, while Sonny's extremely happy inside, waiting for his boyfriend to come back to bed with him. Will doesn't know what to do, and he's not thinking about himself anymore, he knows that his heart will certainly break and it will remain broken for all the days of his life because Sonny's not gonna be there anymore, but he's not thinking about that. He's thinking about the man inside, he's thinking of Sonny. Will knows that Sonny loves him, he knows that Sonny's happy with him, he knows that Sonny's heart will break just as much as his. Will cannot bear the thought of breaking Sonny's heart, fulfilling Sonny's mom prophecy. Breaking Sonny's heart will ultimately shatter what's left of Will already broken heart. Will even considers running away now, leaving it all behind and moving on, but that would break Sonny's heart even more. Sonny doesn't deserve that. Hell! Sonny doesn't deserve any type of sadness, he's the world's most amazing guy, he deserves only the best. He doesn't deserve Will. Will is nothing. Will is something that Sonny fell for, without any regrets, but now, Will was gonna show Sonny the mistake he made. The mistake Will is. Because that's what Will feels like, a mistake. It was a mistake to believe that something as beautiful as Sonny would remain by his side for long. He just hoped that it lasted, with all his heart, but no surprises, Will ruined it. Will ruins everything._

_Will: I always ruin everything._

_The last thought on Will's head before making his way over to destroying two hearts, two futures, was that hopefully Sonny will find somebody better, somebody that gives him everything he deserves. Somebody that doesn't ruin everything. _

_Sonny: Will, are you alright?_

_Sonny was topless in front of Will. Will was still outside the door, silently tearing up, watching his amazing boyfriend in front of him, looking like a Greek god. And all Will could do was cry, cry for what he was about to do._

_Sonny: Will, what happened, why are you crying?_

_Sonny went over to hold Will and comfort him, but Will pushed him gently away. Covering his eyes with his hands, Will started to tremble while crying, he started to collapse. Sonny was freaking out, he didn't know what to do, his boyfriend was a complete mess and he didn't know why._

_Sonny now was starting to cry at the sight of a completely broken man. He didn't know what could make him so sad, so broken, so miserable. Only one thing would make Sonny go like that, and he knew it: Losing Will._

_Sonny bent and leveled with Will, who was clutching his hands to his face._

_Sonny: Will, baby, here I am. Please look at me. I'm here. _

_Will couldn't look at Sonny in the eyes, he knew that they must be filled with his love, and with a few tears he could hear in Sonny's voice. He could never look at that. It would haunt him forever as the single most atrocious action he had ever committed._

_Sonny: Baby please, look at me. I need you to look at me. Please Will. I need you._

_When Will heard Sonny's desperation and pleas for him, he forgot everything else. His boyfriend needed him and he was the reason, him and his pathetic crying. Why couldn't Will be strong, why does he need to cry, why is he so weak?_

_Will: Sonny…_

_Will sighed and looked at Sonny. He was crying too, with a sad face that Will hadn't seen before, it continued to break his heart that just for this Sonny was hurting. And there was so much more damage to be done._

_Sonny: Will, tell me, what happened? Please I need you to tell me why are you so broken. I'm here for you, I swear. I won't go anywhere. You are not losing me._

_Will couldn't take comfort in Sonny's words, as much as he was dying to, he knew that Sonny spoke out of love, but not out of truth, he would never stay after what Will had to tell him. Hell with that, Sonny would hate him. He would be hated by the love of his life. Sonny would hate Will._

_Will: You don't know what you're talking about._

_Sonny: Will, I promise you. I swear. There is nothing you could have done that would make me go away. My love for you is not gonna die. This love is worth fighting for. Whatever it is we can fix it. Just tell me._

_Will still knew that Sonny's words where desperate attempts to get the truth. The moment Will told Sonny the truth, he would leave. And Will would be left alone, again. But this time forever, because Sonny's the one. He didn't want anyone else. From Sonny, there's nothingness. There's hollow. There's endless pain and loneliness. Loneliness and darkness. Will's future. At least that's what Will thought._

_Will got up from the floor, walked pass Sonny, grabbed his clothes and asked Sonny to please sit on the couch. When Sonny did, he signalized Will to sit next to him, but Will said he simply couldn't, he needed to stay by the door._

_Will couldn't afford the luxury to look at Sonny while he spoke. He couldn't see the hurt, disgust, anger, sadness, heartbreak on Sonny's beautiful chocolate eyes. Those eyes would torment him forever. So, he began the night of the party, the drinks, the guy, Gabi, the thing; he took a brief stop to catch some air and continue with the coup de grace, Gabi was pregnant with his baby. "Just know that I'll never love anybody as much as I already love you."_

People ask Will all the time why does he love so much about Sonny. What makes Will love Sonny as much as he loves him. And he actually still has the list he made on their one year anniversary.

Things I love about you:

Hair (!)

Eyes (!)

Smile (!)

Skin

Chest

Arms

Hands

Hands

Abs

Belly

Navel

Ass

Ass

Ass

_You know_

_You know_

_You know_

Heart, heart, heart, heart, heart, heart

Intelligence

Kindness

He's sweet

He's cute

He's romantic

He's attentive

He's hot!

He's perfect

He's strong

He's sensible

He's my rock

He's confident

He's manly

He's adorable

He's hilarious

…

But one of the reasons that Will knew that Sonny was it for him was what had happened after Will told Sonny the truth.

_Will finished telling Sonny the truth. He was not crying anymore, although when he finished he felt like starting over again, he had lost the love of his life forever now. There was nothing left to do but leave. So he turned around and pulled the strength needed to leave Sonny's apartment, to leave Sonny forever._

_However, the sound of the door slamming was enough to pull Will out of his trance. The feeling of strong but tender hands on his shoulders and the force of a sweet and reassuring kiss was the key to saving Will from himself. _

Will: Johnny… I don't know what to say… I mean, do not think that we are judging you, but, this is huge man…

Johnny: Will, I know, but I need help. What am I supposed to do?! I'm a freshman in high school! I can't be a father. My mom's…

Will: Had me when she was 16. Don't worry about mom, she will slap you alright, but you kinda have it coming.

Sonny: But don't worry Johnny, everything's gonna be alright. We are all here for you… and now, what about the baby mommy?

Will: What have you talked about with her?

Johnny: She is more scared than me, she says, and I know them, that her parents will kill her when they find out. She even talked about –

Will: Johnny, please, listen to me. Do not, I repeat, do not mess with his girl's head. It is her body, the thing you must do is support her. I know that it is yours too, but it's her decision.

Sonny: Will's right Johnny. You can tell her what you want, but it's her decision. But you must be prepared for whatever she decides.

The guys continue their heart-to-heart about Johnny's issue, couching him about all the things they will be facing, but always keeping in mind that whatever the outcome, he is gonna be a father and he will always have most of this city's support. Will and Sonny especially.

_Will: Am I dreaming?_

_Sonny wiped some of Will's fresh batch of tears. He smiled and pecked him in the closed lids._

_Sonny: No man, you're not dreaming. I hear everything you said, and I think that you being upfront and honest is something that really makes me think that I'm meant to be with you. Furthermore, the whole party thing sounds like a bad experience I wish I could have saved you from, and I don't know, it's hard for me to think about myself right now. It's you whose gonna be a father, and I'm no one to pass judgment on that. It's just a bad move of fate. The only thing that matters is that I love you, and I know that you love me too, and I see us together for a long, long time. And nothing's gonna come in between that. I promised you I was gonna stay. And hell baby, I'm staying here with you. That is, if you want me to be with you and your daughter._

_Will cried, cried out of happiness and a little disbelieve, but he cried. He cried and hugged Sonny close, closer than ever. Sonny himself started crying, maybe he wasn't thinking about himself enough, maybe this was a mistake, but something inside Sonny's heart told him that this is what was meant to be. This is what Sonny needs. Will is what Sonny needs, and if Will's gonna be a father, have a piece of himself with some other person, he is gonna be there for both of them, Will and his son or daughter. Out of stupidity, some will say, his family most likely. But it's out of love, crazy love. Besides, they have time, a lot of time to work things out. Together, that's for sure. Together they will face it all. Will's worth it, and Sonny deserves it too._

Johnny's phone began to ring, indicating a message. Johnny looked at the ID and noticed it was Anita, the baby's mother. His baby's mother. She texted him that she had great new and that she needed to see him. He responded her to come by Common Grounds, and that he had two amazing people: his brother and his brother's husband, to talk to them and help them through this situation. Anita simply responded: "W8 4 me"

_After Will and Sonny talked through all night about everything regarding that night, Gabi, the baby, what they would do, their love, their future, and everything in between. They fell asleep, fully clothed and in messy sheets, Will had stopped crying and Sonny was not bugged by the idea anymore, so on their sleep, Sonny grabbed Will's body and cuddled to his. Will smiled at that, and Sonny was happy that he still had Will. They didn't have a very good night sleep, but at least they spent it together._

_The next few days were full of shock, worry, content, disbelieve, more shock at the news of Gabi's pregnancy and Will's fatherhood. Sonny had been a rock to Will through it all. His family (his mother) had questioned his psychological state at his decision to remain with Will in spite of everything. Sonny simply dismissed it and said that if she wouldn't do the same thing for Justin. She remained silent and kept talking to her son about this situation._

_Gabi was happy that Will was supporting her and that Sonny was supporting Will, she sometimes felt guilty about the whole thing. Guilty about doing this to Will, but if she hadn't, she would have had to face the reality, and that's a no no. Destiny had given her a chance, and she took it. Will Horton was her way out this mess. She now had support from every single person in Will's family. She was showered with gifts for the baby, and promises for financial support for both the child and herself. She wasn't in it for the money, or the gifts, she did want to provide a good life for her kid, but she wouldn't have had that if she told the truth. So, where there's a Will there's a way. Besides, with Will and Sonny by her side, she knew that this baby would be very much loved. All her problems melted away._

Johnny: Anita!

Anita: Johns, I need to talk to you, urgently.

Johnny: Ans, is everything OK?

Anita: Can we go somewhere private please.

Johnny: Of course, just so you know my bro-

Anita: It'll take a minute, please, come with me.

_Gabi had found, in between her mess, somebody in her life. He was a good guy, a nice guy, Will and Sonny had met him, he was a decent enough guy, cool and easy-going, really seemed to be into Gabi and wasn't bothered by the whole situation. Why? He was an ex-con. Obviously a desperate attempt to set his life straight. When Gabi told Will about her partner's past, Will freaked, said if Gabi had lost her mind. But Gabi said that Alex had been wrongfully accused, and that he spent a year in prison, but was released when they found out that he was in fact innocent. And once Will met Alex, he agreed that he was a decent guy. He would be good for Gabi, as long as he realized that role he played in his baby's life. Stepdad. Nothing else._

_So, one day, three months before Gabi's due date, Alex proposed to Gabi. Asked her to become his wife. She happily agreed, everyone was happy. Will and Sonny were glad that Gabi had someone in her life to make her happy. Never as much as Sonny made Will, but at least, something's something. Two weeks after the proposal, Alex and Gabi's wedding was set. The day came and few people were invited, they just wanted a simple wedding, besides, they didn't have a lot of collective money so they went for the easy simple wedding. Gabi asked Will if he could stand up for Alex, but Alex said that he had a cousin in town that could easily do that, so Gabi agreed._

_Anyway, the day came and the wedding was starting, Alex was standing at the altar, and the few guests were seated and next to Alex was this tall, lanky and skinny guy, with a few scars on his face. He had this look and stare that read that he had had a tough life. Obviously "cousin" was euphemism for "friend from jail". _

_After a few moments, Gabi began to walk towards the altar, looking straight ahead at her future husband. Never looking at anything else. That was until a loud voice screamed from the altar, from where Alex was standing._

_Alex's best man: YOU!_

_The next few minutes went by quickly for everyone. Alex's best man jumped from his place and came towards Gabi, as if he was going to kill her. Luckily, Will, Sonny and Rafe jumped from their seats to protect Gabi. They grabbed the guy and began to restrain him from touching Gabi. Gabi was in complete shock, and Sonny saw the new look she had in her face. One of pure and utter shock, the one that breaks your heart._

_Gabi: Nick?!_

A loud scream came from the back of Common Grounds, Will and Sonny and the customers were scared by it. Next thing everyone saw was a jumping Johnny coming from there with a relieved looking Anita behind him.

Johnny: IT WAS A FAKE! IT WAS A FAKE!

_OK.. the Scandal was over. The truth came out and blew in Gabi's face. The thing is that before the party, Gabi had found a guy, Nick Fallon, an ex-con she met in a bar in Chicago she went to with a few of her friends. They hooked up and one day Nick asked Gabi if she would want to… do it. Gabi was a little tipsy, and she agreed. She did want to be with Nick like that, she liked him very much. But she knew that she could never show up to her family with Nick. He wasn't a man her family would've agreed her to be with. But that was fine, Gabi just wanted a few months of kissing with him, a few times with a bit more. Besides, Nick didn't know where Gabi lived, because any time they wanted to get together, she would drive her way to Chicago to meet up with him. The things is that after the night when Gabi and Nick got together, Gabi went to the party with her friends, and well… was finally able to be with Will the way she wanted for a while now. However, she never told Nick about her and Will, she kept it a secret, and continued her affair with Nick until Nick moved from Chicago to god knows where. Gabi was devastated, and she became frantic and desperate to get home and cry. She did that, but she fainted before she could reach, luckily, a man helped her to the hospital. When Gabi woke up, she attributed the fainting to the emotional distress of losing Nick, but then she found out the truth, she was pregnant. _

_Gabi knew that she had only been with Nick and Will in her whole life. She deep down knew that the baby was Nick's, but she couldn't tell anyone. Nobody would stand up for her, hell, she didn't even know if Nick would. She didn't know where Nick was! She was freaking out and she saw a way out, Will._

_The truth was that when Will and Gabi got together at the party, Will wasn't packing anything for protection, he never knew he would need it, but Gabi was. She had a leftover package from the previous night, and she used it on Will. Will was too drunk to remember. But yeah, Will had used protection._

_Once everyone found out about Gabi's lie and the whole thing with Nick, Gabi and Alex moved to another state. She didn't tell anyone, she just left. Nick was put back in jail for the attempt of assault on Gabi and the scene on the wedding, having broken his parole at reuniting with another ex-con. Alex had fled with Gabi probably just to avoid getting put back in jail. The truth is that no one cared, it was all behind them. _

_Will and Sonny were obviously shocked, Will had gotten into the idea of being a father. And Sonny was slowly getting into that idea too. He was now into it with Will, they wanted to be parents. But now, they were left shocked. It took a little bit of meditation, but after all, Will and Sonny agreed that when the time came for them, they would have a child. They decided to leave it for now. They were still very young, they were very much in love, and they have the whole life for themselves. However, it was an extremely important moment, because Will realized just how much Sonny loves him, and that he can always count on him. And now Sonny knows that Will needs him, and he will always be truthful about everything, especially their love._

Will: What do you mean it was a fake?

Johnny: We read the pregnancy test wrong! She isn't pregnant!

(Let us use emogies to convey what the guys were feeling: (._.) (.-.) (-.-')

Will: Dude, you scared the crap out of me! Seriously, what's wrong with you! You really can't afford to lose a single day of school!

Sonny: Will relax, it was a silly mistake. The important thing is that nothing's changed. And, Johnny, let this be a lesson for you, you are way too young to be doing this, if you do that, you will never find what I found. You will never find true love. Is that cool?

Johnny: No, Sonny, you're right. I really would want what you guys have, I'll change, I promise. Last time. It was a stupid mistake, thank you guys for everything. You are really cool. Hey, since I already missed school, can I spend time with my nephew?

Will: Sure, here.

Johnny sat in a booth with Sebastian and started to blow raspberries in his belly. It was fun to watch them. Will and Sonny continued to seat in their special seat. Remembering a lot of memories that they had about kids, and pregnancy and things like that.

Will: That whole thing reminded me of-

Sonny: Yeah, I know. Me too.

Will was starting to go over what had happened back then. How Sonny refused to leave Will's side. One of the many firsts tells that Will found in Sonny, that he was the one for him. _The one._

Will: You know from that day one I was fully convinced that you were the one.

Sonny: Funny, I realized the same thing then.

Will: How come? I was the one to screw up.

Sonny: Well, I realized that you really loved me, and needed me, you were completely broken when I saw you first. I knew what was needed to get someone that way. Losing the one. Also, I realized that if I didn't walk away then, I would ever ever walk away from you. And know what, that was one of the smartest and best decisions I've ever made. Have no regrets, otherwise, I don't know if we would be here.

Will: I will be forever grateful for you sticking with me, you know. I promised myself that day that I would love you until the very last day I lived.

Sonny: I promised myself the same thing, and a tiny little extra promise.

Will: What was it?

Sonny: To have children with you. And only you.

Will stared at Sebastian in Johnny's arms and sighed, looked at the inscription in the table "W+S" and then Sonny's smiling beautiful face and lit eyes.

Will: Until the very last day, baby, until the very last day.

Sonny: Will and Sonny

They kissed.


	9. Care

Will is in Common Grounds, again with Sebastian, in front of his husband. Both of them have been staring into the others eyes, with a huge display of _the grin_ while exploring every single inch of the other's beautiful eyes.

Will: I love you

Sonny: I love you too

Will: I love you more

Sonny: No, I love you more

Will: No, I love you more

Sonny: Hon, you know that we could go on forever, but the thing is that I love you more

Will: Son, please don't stretch this out. I. Love. You. More.

Sonny: Will, believe me when I say that I love you more. It is impossible to love anyone more than how I love you.

Will: Then I must be a supernatural force, because I can without a single doubt in mind, state that I love you more. Sonny you're my everything, I love you more than you could ever grasp.

Sonny: Will, my life is you. You are everything to me, you are the reason for which I live, and for which I want to live. I love you more.

Will started to giggle and Sonny soon joined him, maybe it was a bit of a teasing at the beginning, but it turned serious and it was so good to hear how much each other loves each other. Sometimes it stunts the both of them how much can a person be capable of loving another one. You feel like you need to express this love, but there isn't a human way of doing that. That's how they feel. They wish they could do something to prove just how much they love each other.

Will: Let's just state that we love each other beyond words. How's that?

Sonny: I'll stick with that. *under his breath* But I love you more.

Will gives his husband a look, but before he could continue the debate, he received a call on his cell. He did not recognize the caller ID, so he picked up wondering who could it be.

Will: Hello, who's this?

Caller: Hello, Mr. Horton-Kiriakis, we're calling from Salem High, this is about your son Christian Horton-Kiriakis.

Will: Yes, of course. What happened? Is Christian OK?

Caller: Sir, Christian is at the infirmary, he's not feeling very well. He has a very high fever and headache. Could you or your husband approach school grounds?

Will: Of course, me and my husband will be there right away.

Caller: Thank you, and don't worry, the school's nurse is taking care of him.

Will: Thanks. Bye.

Sonny: What happened? What about Christian?

Will: It was Salem High, they say that Christian's not feeling well, he's at the infirmary.

Sonny: Well, let's go.

* * *

Will and Sonny and Sebastian went over to Salem High, they went straight to the infirmary where a very ill-looking Christian was laid in bed, a nurse checking his temperature.

Nurse: Are you Christian's fathers?

W/S: Yes.

Will: How's he doing? What happened?

Nurse: We don't know. One of his classmates told the teacher that Christian wasn't feeling very well, he was carried here because he looked like he couldn't move by himself. I checked his vitals, his got a very high fever, he also says he feels weak and dizzy. I believe it can be the flu, but I would recommend taking him to Salem U's hospital.

Sonny: Well, what are waiting for. Should we wake him up?

Nurse: He fell asleep a while ago. Fever this high tends to do that.

Sonny: I'll carry him.

Nurse: Are you sure you can?

Sonny giggles as he already bends to pick Christian up in his arms.

Sonny: Are you calling me weak?

An asleep Christian is now in Sonny's arms, one behind his knees and one holding his neck.

Nurse: No, apparently not. I imagine holding a 16-year old boy is no easy job.

Will: Well, my husband is pretty strong, but let me put his arms around your neck so you don't have to sustain all the weight on your arms.

* * *

Sonny carries Christian while he and Will walk towards the car, Sonny places Christian on the back of the car and sits with him while Will drives them to Salem U's hospital. Sonny has Christian's head in his shoulder and he caresses his son's head, saying soothing words to him.

Once they make their way to the nurse's station, Will's aunt Kayla recognizes his nephew, his nephew's husband and their two sons, however, she notices that Christian is in Sonny's arms, so she instantly approaches them, knowing that something ought to have happened to Christian.

Kayla and a few nurses take Christian and place him in an examination table with Will and Sonny next to them. Kayla checks Christian's vitals and other medical procedures to determine what is Christian's affliction.

Kayla turns her back to Christian to address Will; Sonny had gone outside with Sebastian in his arms to call his parents and ask if they could get Spence and the twins home from school.

Kayla: Well, Will, for starters, I think it's great that you two brought Chris here for a check-up. But you can relax, Christian's not in any danger.

Will: So, what's wrong? Is it the flu?

Kayla: No, it's not the flu, dear. I believe that Christian's symptoms are caused by chicken pox.

Will: Chicken pox, wow. I-I never considered that, you know, since we adopted Chris we have him all the vaccinations necessary, but-

Kayla: Hey, Will, it's OK. Chris' only 16, so it's much better that you now know that he got chicken pox while still young. As you know, is it preferable to get it while young, it is much more sensible when contracted as an adult. Now, my dear nephew, I have to ask these routine chicken-pox-on-kids questions to their parents. Have you ever had chicken pox Will?

Will: Actually-

Sonny: Oh god! Will, take Sebastian now. Please

Will: Sonny, why, what's going on.

Sonny: I've never had chicken pox before.

Kayla: Oh… and if I remember correctly you carried Chris here, right?

Sonny: Yeah. So please Will take Sebastian now.

Will takes Seb from Sonny's arms and holds him, worried about the fact that Sonny may have gotten chicken pox.

Will: So, what now?

Kayla: Well, chicken pox strains are not easily deflected by the immune system, so if the virus accessed your body, it is very unlikely that you'll avoid the decease. I'm gonna recommend starting you on some meds and I'll get you some informational brochures on adults with chicken pox. Come with me, please. Oh, I forgot, have you ever had chicken pox Will?

Will: Yeah, yeah, I got it when I was a kid. So, I'm fine. Don't worry Son, I'll be here with Sebastian. I know I can't be with Chris because that would put Seb at risk. But I'll be looking over him, you go with aunt Kayla. I'll be waiting.

Sonny: Thank you Will. I really hope I don't get it.

* * *

A week had passed since their visit to the hospital, and yes, Sonny got the chicken pox after the 3 days. So the way the Horton-Kiriakis house was: Spencer, Cassidy, Seraina and Sebastian couldn't stay at the house, Will didn't want them to get the illness so young, besides, Will would have to manage to look after his husband and four out of his five children; Christian had come home after three days of being in the hospital, however, he was never in quarantine, his weals had scabbed after 3 days and the scabs had all healed after 2 additional days. Meanwhile, Sonny's condition was delicate, being an adult with chicken pox, but Will plead his aunt Kayla to put Sonny under his care, he would look after his husband and nurse him back to health. Sonny, originally, didn't like the idea, though.

_Sonny: No, Will, you don't have to do that. _

_Will: But I want to Son, come on, you're my husband. What kind of husband doesn't look after his?_

_Sonny: Will, I don't know. Look at me, I have weals and scabs all over. I itch like crazy, so I don't think that's a very appealing look for you._

_Will: Hey! You make me sound shallow, like I cared if you had weals, or warts, or whatever, man. You're my husband, god, you're my Sonny. How could you think that I would not want to be there for you due to some stupid weals. I want to take care of you Son. That's what's husbands are for._

_Sonny: Thank you Will. Really, I love you._

_Will placed a kiss on Sonny's scabbed forehead, don't giving a damn about them, because it was still his husband's forehead. He thought to himself that he nothing would ever stop him from kissing Sonny. _

_Will: And I love you too, now, let's get you home. There's a lot of things to do, and Christian's already there so you two can hang out as the "Chicken Pox Club". Of course, with me there as resident nurse._

_Sonny: I love you so much, Will._

_Will: It's nurse Horton-Kiriakis for you sweets._

When they got home, Sonny was feeling a little weak, so Will tucked him into bed, kissed his forehead and rubbed his cheek. How could he think that Will wouldn't take care of him. Sonny was smiling to Will with sleepy eyes, thanked him for taking care of him and fell asleep. Meanwhile, Will went to check up on Chris, he was surprised when he found his son on his laptop, wearing regular clothes, but yes, with a scabby face.

Will: Someone's feeling better.

Christian: Daddy, yeah. I started to feel better a few hours ago, so I got up, showered, and put on some clothes. It's really boring missing school, but at least I can read on the laptop and listen to some music. How's daddy?

Will: Your father is a little tired, he's sleeping right now. You know that chicken pox is more serious when it's on adults. So he'll take a little more time to get better.

Christian: I'm sorry for giving him-

Will: Christian Robert, don't be sorry for that. You're father did what any parent would do for his kids, he carried you when you were sick, and yes, he got chicken pox in return, but you know what, I'm absolutely certain that you're dad doesn't regret it, and would do it again in a heartbeat, just like me.

Christian: Yeah, but it's different. I wish you would have carried me, you had chicken pox before, so…

Will: I'm sorry for that

Christian: I'm just joking daddy. You have been taking care of me since I came home from the hospital. Thank you for that.

Will: Well of course little dude. I'm your dad, aren't I?

Christian: You sure are. I love you daddy.

Will: I love you too, bud. Now, do you want anything, I'm going to the kitchen to fix some soup for your daddy.

Christian: I'm fine dad, but do you need any help with that soup?

Will: No, don't worry bud. You just relax, I'm OK. I'll be back here to check on you in a while, if you need anything in the meantime, just call for me. OK?

Christian: Thanks daddy. I will. Love you.

Will: Love you too bud.

While Will was walking towards the kitchen, he went to his and Sonny's room, looking at his sick husband sleep, but he wasn't looking at a sick Sonny. He was looking at the Sonny that had nursed him back to health a long time ago, back at when they were just dating. When Sonny did something that Will had kept in his heart until now and that would be kept there until his last day on Earth.

* * *

"_I don't know man, I mean I guess I could, but I need to ask Will first. Do you really think that I care about being called "whipped"? No, I'm just saying that if Will wants to go, I'll be glad to. Bradley, I told you, I'm really serious with Will. Bradley, man, I'm sorry, but you know me, I'm not that kind of guy. Man, I – Yeah, of course. Well but if you don't- Look man, I like you, you're my friend, but you can't say things like those, I mean it. No, I'm sorry. I'm with Will. Man, I'm sorry but-""_

_Sonny was walking through Horton Town Square's park, heading to his apartment after closing the shop, but he was stopped in his tracks when he saw what he knew was Will's blonde hair, he was in a blanket sitting on a bench._

"_Bye Bradley."_

_Sonny ran towards where Will was sitting, he noticed that Will was looking down, and he didn't hear Sonny's rapid footsteps._

_Sonny: Will! Are you OK?_

_Will looked up, and Sonny got a look at Will's face. His beautiful deep blue eyes were bloodshot, his nose and forehead were also crimson, He was wearing a scarf, a jacket, a sweater and he was wrapped around a blanket. He looked like a dead man walking._

_Will: Sonny? Is that you?_

_Sonny: Yeah Will. It's me. What's going on? Are you sick?_

_Will: I think so, because if this is well, life's not worth living._

_Sonny stretched to feel his boyfriend's forehead._

_Sonny: Oh dude. You're burning up. What are you doing here sitting by yourself?_

_Will: I started feeling like crap a few hours ago, but the kids were at the apartment and they, as always, wanted their big brother Will, but I couldn't be there, I would have gotten them sick. So I left them with Abigail. She told me to go to my dad's, but I didn't want to go there. I wanted to go to the coffeehouse, but I knew that it was closed by now and you would be home, so I didn't want to disturb you, besides, I would get you sick too._

_Sonny didn't know how to react to this. He and Will had been dating for only a month; Although they had agreed to be exclusive since day one, Sonny had asked Will to be his boyfriend a week ago. But Sonny would never be bothered by Will, he likes him, very much. However, it did got to him that Will would look for Sonny before anyone else in case of sickness. _

_Sonny: Come 'ere. _

_Sonny pulled Will and rested Will's arm in his shoulder, trying to give Will balance to walk. _

_Sonny: I would never, ever, be bothered by you. Don't ever think that again. Now, do you want me to take you to your grandma's or-_

_Will: Could you take me… to your apartment, please. I just really don't want to go make you walk out of your path_

_Sonny: Will you-_

_Sonny looked into Will's eyes, noticing the plea that was in there, to please take him to his apartment. Sonny himself had considered doing that, but he didn't want Will to think anything else that Sonny taking care of him… he didn't want him to think that he wanted to "take care" of him._

_Sonny: Of course. Let's go, I think I have everything to nurse you._

_Sonny carried Will to his apartment and made their way inside. He asked if Will could walk by himself and lay anywhere he wanted and Sonny made his way towads the bathroom. Will agreed and sat on the bed, he then started to blush even more than he was already, probably noticing that he was in Sonny's bed. He began to stand up before Sonny noticed, but unfortunately Sonny came back with medication and saw Will in his bed._

_Sonny: Will, it's OK. You can take the bed, just could you sit up so I can take your temp?_

_Will: Sure._

_Sonny put a thermometer in Will's mouth, placed a glass of water, a few pills and lozenges, and a bottle of cough syrup on the nightstand. He rubbed Will's cheek and smiled to him. Will smiled back through the sickness in his face. Sonny walked towards the kitchenette and began making some soup with a chicken breast he had laying around in the fridge. He added a few noodles and some seasoning so it wouldn't be bland for Will. He poured the made soup and walked towards Will, who had been staring intently to what Sonny had been doing. _

_Sonny: What?_

_Will: Nothing, it's just that you are very gracious when you cook, even chicken soup for your sick boyfriend._

_Sonny: Well, thanks, but I really hope it's fine. I'm not used to making chicken soup for the sick. I really hope it's not bland._

_Will: I'm sure it's delicious._

_Sonny placed the eating tray on top of Will and gave Will a spoon so he could try the soup. Will was smiling, even though he had the thermometer in his mouth. Sonny took it out and saw that Will had a high fever, but not so serious and he had guessed when he found him._

_Sonny: I think your fever has come down, but you still have one, so you'll have to take some pills. How's your chest?_

_Will took the pills with some water and focused on how his chest was feeling_

_Will: I have a little bit of congestion there._

_Sonny: OK, I think I have some VapoRub laying around. Here._

_Will was wondering if Sonny would rub it in his chest, or he would ask Will to do it himself. Please rub my chest, please rub my chest!_

_Sonny: Is it OK if-_

_Will: Please._

_Sonny opened the first three buttons in Will's shirt, opening them and catching a glimpse of Will's golden and tight chest with a little patch of blondish hair on it. It was chiseled slightly, with a great form, but not at all overworked. "The perfect balance, the perfect chest" thought Sonny._

_Will: Sonny? Are you OK?_

_Will was enjoying knowing that Sonny seemed to be stunned by Will's chest. _

_Sonny: Uhmm… yeah. You-You have a nice- chest._

_Will: Thanks, even with the dizziness you're still as cute as always._

_Sonny smiled, picked up some VapoRub and started to rub it clockwise on Will's taut chest skin. He wanted to think about anything but Will's chest, but he couldn't and he didn't care. When he was finished he knew that he was blushing more than Will's illness made him. For his part, Will enjoyed Sonny's ministrations on his chest, but he couldn't think straight thanks to the fever. Although he felt better, probably because of the pills… but most likely because of Sonny's attentiveness. Will then picked up the spoon and continued having the soup._

_Will: Sonny, this soup is amazing. You're, as I guessed, a really good cook._

_Sonny: You don't have to say that just-_

_Will: Are you kidding me? Here, try it. _

_Sonny was about to tell Will that he couldn't share his spoon because he'd get sick, but he realized that he didn't care. He would take care of Will without restrictions and he would either way get sick, so he tried the soup._

_Sonny: Wow, I really am a good cook._

_Will: You're a good everything, man._

_Sonny smiled at Will as he remembered that he needed to get some tissues in case Will began sneezing. He went to the bathroom to get some as Will was finishing his soup._

_Will finished his soup and started to think at how great Sonny has been. He is one lucky guy to have somebody like Sonny._

_Sonny: I have some tissues here, if you need them of course._

_Will: Thank you so much Sonny. I mean, for everything. Finding me, carrying me, giving me medicine and for the soup. I guess for taking care of me._

_Sonny: Anytime Will. I'm here for you._

_Will: I don't mean to be rude, but I really need to sleep._

_Sonny: Of course. If the medicine and the soup act right, you should be feeling better by morning._

_Will: Thank you so much Sonny, I really appreciate everything you did._

_Sonny: Hey, it's nothing. You're my boyfriend, what kind of boyfriend doesn't take care of his?_

_Sonny caressed with his right hand Will's flushed face, to which Will sweetly began to snuggle against, and kissed him in the forehead, which resulted in a big smile in Will's face. He then began to back away, intending to get Will under the covers and making his way towards the couch, where he would obviously sleep._

_Will: Wait, what are you doing?_

_Sonny: Tucking you in, you need to stay warm. Don't worry about anything, I'll sleep on the couch, so you have the whole bed to yourself._

_Will: Sonny… I don't want you to sleep on the couch._

_Sonny: Oh Will, don't worry-_

_Will: Could you please sleep here, next to me?_

_Sonny didn't know if that would be wise, but Will's face looked like that of a desperate man. It would be hard, but he could do it, for Will._

_Sonny: Of course, man. I'll sleep here next to you._

_Will: Thanks_

_Will was already snuggled on the right side of the bed, the one in which Sonny rarely slept, so Sonny simply went into the bathroom and changed into a wife-beater and sweatpants. He returned to the bed and saw Will awake, looking at him, begging him to lay next to him. Sonny smiled sweetly at Will and made his way towards the other side of the bed, got under the covers and covered Will. Will then moved with his back against Sonny and with his body silently asked for Sonny to cover him with his arm. Sonny quickly obeyed and put his left arm over Will's midsection. Will snuggled carefully against Sonny's sweet heat and thanked him again for everything he so selflessly did._

_Sonny: It's nothing Will. I like taking care of you. That's what I'm here for._

_Will: You are the best guy I've ever known. I'm one lucky guy._

_Sonny: Nah… I'm the lucky one to have someone as wonderful as you to take care of when sick._

_Will: I promise to be there for you forever. Especially because chances are that you'll get sick tomorrow._

_Sonny laughed and Will simply snuggled closer._

_Will: I'll be there for you Sonny. Good night._

_Sonny: Good night Will. Feel better._

_Will: How much better could a guy feel than how I feel right now?_

Sonny: Are you OK Will?

* * *

Sonny was now up, looking at Will. He knew that Will was daydreaming, or having flashbacks, he didn't know. But he knew that it was about him, when Will daydreamed about Sonny, he always had the same breath-taking smile in his lips and in his eyes.

Will: I was just remembering the first time you took care of me, when I was sick, remember?

Sonny: Of course, I found you in the park looking like hell.

Will: Yeah, you did. And you took me home, or well, our old home, and so selflessly took care of me.

Sonny: I remember, love.

Will: I knew that day that I was lucky to have found you. And I also promised myself that day that I would always take care of you when you needed it, and when you didn't too.

Sonny giggled and started to cough lightly.

Will: You need anything my love?

Sonny: No, that's OK. I really feel tired, I woke up because I started missing you. After 6 years of sleeping next to each other, you get used to the other's heat.

Will: I know what you mean. I became addicted to your heat that day you found me in the park.

Sonny: Really?

Will: Are you kidding, sleeping snuggled against you is still one of my favorite memories.

Sonny: You're so sweet, thanks.

Will: Nothing to thank. Now, you were saying something about missing my heat?

Sonny: Yeah, would you mind?

Will: Nothing could ever keep me from sharing keeping you warm, my love.

Will got under the covers, completely forgetting the fact that he was going to make Sonny chicken soup. He'll make it later, right now he wants to return Sonny the favor he did to him 6 years ago. Being there for him when he needed to be taken care of.

They snuggled together and Will pulled Sonny's body to his, wrapping his arms around his husband's body. Spooning him like Sonny did that day.

Will: I love you so much Sonny. No stupid decease is going to keep me away from you.

Sonny: I love you too Will. Thanks for being so sweet. Good night.

Will: Good night, my love.

Will drifted off to sleep, playing the scene from 6 years ago. When he realized how lucky he got, to have Sonny. Forgetting everything else, the soup, the illness and the fact that Will had lied, he had never had chicken pox, but when he found out that Sonny hadn't either, he knew what he needed to do, he needed to be there for his husband, like Sonny's always been there for him. He'd deal with his own illness later, right now, it's Sonny's turn to be taken care of. Besides, when he gets the chicken pox, Nurse Sonny will be there again to make him feel better.

He always makes him feel better.


End file.
